


(แปล) Falling

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Series: Bail/Obi Saga [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347331) by Jedi Rita. 



หกเดือนของการประชุมคณะกรรมการเตรียมการสัมมนาผ่านไป นับว่านี่เป็นภารกิจที่น่าเบื่อหน่อยที่สุดที่โอบีวันเคยได้รับมาเลยทีเดียว จริงอยู่ที่โอบีวันมีความสนใจเรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับจริยธรรมทั้งหลายอยู่เป็นทุนเดิม แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะอยากเข้ามาอยู่ในคณะกรรมการวางแผนการสัมมนาเกี่ยวกับจริยธรรมของการโคลนนิ่งเสมอไป กรรมการคนอื่นๆ ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นคนเห็นแก่ประโยชน์ส่วนตัว สนใจแต่เรื่องของตัวเอง แล้วก็โง่งี่เง่าน่ารำคาญเป็นที่สุด โอบีวันต้องใช้ทักษะทางการทูตทั้งหมดที่เขามีอยู่เกือบจะตลอดเวลาเพื่อที่จะเก็บอารมณ์ความรู้สึกของตัวเองเอาไว้ให้มิดชิด 

ถึงกรรมการพวกนั้นจะเป็นคนงี่เง่ากันหมด แต่ก็มีข้อยกเว้นอยู่คนหนึ่ง: เบล ออร์กานา 

โอบีวันต้องยอมรับว่าถึงงานที่เขาได้รับครั้งนี้จะน่าเบื่ออย่างที่สุดแต่มันก็คุ้มที่ทำให้เขาได้มีโอกาสทำความรู้จักกับวุฒิสมาชิกแห่งอัลเดอร์รานคนนี้ การประชุมคณะกรรมการครั้งนี้เป็นนัดสุดท้ายที่จะจัดขึ้นในคอรัสซังค์เพราะการสัมมนาจริงจะจัดขึ้นที่อัลเดอร์รานในอีกไม่กี่สัปดาห์ข้างหน้า และตอนนี้โอบีวันกับเบลก็กลายมาเป็นเพื่อนที่สนิทกันจนโอบีวันยังสงสัยอยู่ว่าถึงแม้การสัมมนาจะเสร็จสิ้นไปแล้วเขาก็คงจะยังได้เจอเจ้าชายบ่อยๆ อยู่ดี ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เรียกได้ว่าการประชุมคณะกรรมการครั้งนี้มอบโอกาสที่เหมือนเป็นหลักยึดให้กับความสัมพันธ์ที่เริ่มผลิบานของเขาทั้งสอง อย่างน้อยเขาก็มีข้ออ้างที่จะต้องมาเจอกันเสมอๆ แต่ถ้าหากไม่มีการประชุมนี่คอยกระตุ้นความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่จะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไปกัน? 

แล้วทำไมเขาจะต้องคิดว่ามันเป็น ‘ความสัมพันธ์’ ด้วย? ถึงเบลจะพยายามหว่านเสน่ห์จีบเขามาตลอดแต่โอบีวันก็ยังยืนยันนั่งยันนอนยันว่าเขาทั้งสองเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน ไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าชายจะตื๊อเขาน้อยลงหรือเปล่าในเมื่อตอนนี้ทั้งคู่คงจะเจอกันได้น้อยลงแล้ว? แล้วการที่เจ้าชายจะเลิกตอแยเขาเป็นสิ่งที่โอบีวันต้องการจริงๆ หรือ? 

เจ้าชายเองก็คงคิดแบบเดียวกันอยู่ในใจ เพราะทันทีที่การประชุมจบลงและเขาเดินเข้ามาหาโอบีวันตามปกตินั้นเขาไม่มีท่าทีสนุกสนานขี้เล่นเหมือนอย่างเคย ตอนนี้มันกลายเป็นกิจวัตรไปแล้วที่พวกเขาจะออกไปทานข้าวด้วยกันหลังการประชุมทุกครั้ง ถึงแม้ว่าเบลจะยังคงความสุภาพไว้อย่างยิ่งยวดและไม่เคยสรุปไปเองว่าเขาจะไปโดยถามโอบีวันก่อนก็ตาม แต่วันนี้เขาดูแปลกออกไป วันนี้เขามีท่าทางไม่มั่นใจ ออกจะติดกังวลเสียหน่อยๆ เสียด้วยซ้ำ เบลยืนเอาปลายรองเท้าเขี่ยปมที่โผล่ขึ้นมาจากพรม มือจับกันไว้ข้างหลังในขณะที่หันขึ้นมามองหน้าเขาจากทางด้านข้างก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นว่า "ว่าอย่างไรครับ เคโนบี" 

เบลไม่เคยเรียกเขาด้วยนามสกุลแบบนี้มาก่อน นอกเสียจากว่าจะเป็นเวลาที่เขาต้องการจะล้อเลียนโอบีวันเท่านั้นที่เขาจะเรียกชื่อหรูๆ อย่าง "ท่านอัศวินที่เคารพ" หรือ "ท่านปราชญ์ผู้สูงศักดิ์" บางทีเขาถึงกับขุดเอา "เจไดเบนดู" คำโบราณที่ใช้เรียกให้เกียรติเจไดมาเรียกเลยทีเดียว โอบีวันไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไมจู่ๆ เจ้าชายถึงมาเรียกเขาด้วยชื่อทางการเช่นนี้ และเขาก็ไม่ค่อยจะได้เห็นเบลมีความมั่นใจไม่เต็มร้อยแบบนี้สักเท่าใด "ว่าอย่างไรครับ ออร์กานา" เขาตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงโทนเดียวกันกับเจ้าชายเป๊ะ 

"ไม่ทราบว่าท่านจะช่วยพิจารณาไปที่อัลเดอร์รานเร็วกว่ากำหนดสักหน่อยเพื่อจะช่วยข้าจัดเตรียมรายละเอียดขั้นสุดท้ายของการประชุมได้หรือไม่? งานไม่หนักหรอกครับ แค่ตรวจดูว่ามีล่ามเพียงพอ คอนเฟิร์มรายการสั่งอาหาร นับเก้าอี้ดูว่าเก้าอี้พอให้คนนั่งหรือเปล่า" เขาส่งยิ้มเล็กๆ ที่อาจจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นยิ้มอายๆ ให้โอบีวัน "งานไม่หนักเลย แต่หากท่านไปช่วยข้าก็จะขอบคุณมาก" 

ช่วยอะไรกัน? พวกนี้ไม่ใช่งานของเจได หรืองานของสมาชิกวุฒิสภาอย่างเบลเสียหน่อย เขาต้องมีเจ้าหน้าที่คอยจัดการเรื่องพวกนี้อยู่แล้วแน่ๆ และถึงแม้ว่าเบลจะกระตือรือร้นเกี่ยวกับการประชุมจนเขาอยากจะลงไปจัดการด้วยตัวเองเขาก็คงจะไม่จำเป็นต้องให้โอบีวันไปช่วยหรอก แต่ว่า... นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นไม่ใช่หรือ เบลกำลังยื่นข้อเสนออะไรบางอย่างให้โอบีวันต่างหาก 

อย่างกับว่าเขาได้ยินสิ่งที่โอบีวันคิดอยู่ในหัว เพราะเบลรีบอธิบายต่อทันที "เราคงมีเวลาว่างมากเหมือนกัน ข้าอยากจะพาท่านเที่ยวอัลเดอร์รานด้วย ข้ารู้ว่าท่านเคยไปที่นั่นหลายครั้งแล้วแต่ท่านก็ไม่เคยไปกับเจ้าถิ่นนะ ข้าจะพาท่านไปที่ที่ไม่มีทางเข้าไปอยู่อยู่ในกำหนดการทัศนศึกษาของนักเรียนเจไดเป็นแน่" ยิ้มน้อยๆ อีกแล้ว ลังเล ไม่แน่ใจ "ข้าจะพาท่านไปอยู่ที่บ้านใหญ่ของครอบครัวข้านะ ลำพังห้องชุดของข้าเองในเมืองคงจะเล็กเกินไปที่จะเป็นที่ต้อนรับแขก" 

นั่นเป็นเหมือนการบอกใบ้กลายๆ ว่าเบลไม่ได้คาดหมายให้เกิด "อะไร" ขึ้น แต่เขาก็คงหวังอยู่บ้าง ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาก็คงไม่รีบขยายความคำเชิญอย่างนั้นหรอก 

"ท่านอยากให้ข้าไปเมื่อไหร่?" โอบีวันถาม 

"ตัวข้าเองจะกลับไปวันที่สิบแปด" เป็นคำตอบที่ไม่ตรงคำถามเท่าใด ถ้าจะพูดอีกอย่างก็คือ 'เมื่อไหร่ก็ได้' เพราะนั่นมันตั้งหกวันก่อนจะถึงการประชุม 

"ข้าต้องถามอาจารย์ก่อนนะ ยังตอบตกลงอะไรไม่ได้ตอนนี้" 

"แน่นอน" มองหลบตามองต่ำอีกครั้งพลางถอนหายใจ เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเขาก็กลับเป็นตัวของตัวเองอีกครั้ง "งั้น วันนี้เราจะไปทานข้าวที่ไหนกันดี?" 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

คืนนั้นโอบีวันก็ไม่ได้ถามความเห็นของไควกอน เขาต้องใช้เวลาเตรียมใจตัวเองสักหน่อย ถึงอย่างไร ไม่ว่าจะมี 'อะไร' เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับเบลหรือไม่ ชายที่โอบีวันรักจริงๆ ก็ยังคงเป็นอาจารย์ของเขาอยู่ดี ถึงแม้ว่าความรักนั้นจะมีแต่เขาที่คิดไปข้างเดียวก็ตามทีเถอะ เขาค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าถ้าเขาเอ่ยปากขออนุญาตเมื่อใด ไควกอนก็ต้องให้เขาไป เผลอๆ อาจารย์อาจจะอยากให้เขาไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ และอาจารย์ก็คงจะรับรู้ได้ถึงจุดประสงค์ที่แฝงมากับคำเชิญของเจ้าชาย ไควกอนไม่ใช่คนที่ไม่แยแสกับความรู้สึกของเขาถึงขนาดที่จะพูดว่า "บอกแล้วไง" หรอก ถึงกระนั้นก็ตามโอบีวันก็ยังลังเลที่จะบอกให้เขารู้ แต่อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนกับว่ามันเป็นหน้าที่ที่เขาจะต้องบอกกับอาจารย์ มันเหมือนกับว่าเขาไม่สามารถจะเที่ยวไปมีความสัมพันธ์กับใครก็ได้โดยที่ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตจากไควกอนก่อน จริงๆ แล้วตามกฎไควกอนไม่จำเป็นต้องอนุญาตก็ได้ แต่โอบีวันก็ยังรู้สึกว่าเขาต้องการให้ไควกอนรับรู้อยู่ดี 

กว่าที่โอบีวันจะรวบรวมความกล้าได้เวลาก็ผ่านไปจนค่ำของอีกวันหนึ่ง โอบีวันนั่งลงบนโซฟาข้างๆ ไควกอนที่กำลังอ่านหนังสืออยู่ 

"อาจารย์ครับ" 

"ว่าไง โอบีวัน?" 

โอบีวันสูดหายใจลึกๆ "ท่านวุฒิสมาชิกออร์กานาขอให้ข้าไปอัลเดอร์รานกับเขาล่วงหน้าเพื่อที่จะได้ช่วยเตรียมการประชุมในขั้นสุดท้ายครับ" 

"งั้นเหรอ" 

"คืออย่างนี้นะครับ อาจารย์ มันคงไม่มีงานอะไรมากมายหรอกครับ นับเก้าอี้อะไรพวกนั้นน่ะ จริงๆ แล้วไม่ใช่งานที่เจไดจะต้องไปทำสักเท่าไหร่" 

ตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นมองเขาด้วยแววตาเจือความขำ "แต่เขาก็เอ่ยปากขอให้เจ้าไป" 

"ข้าคิดว่าเขาคงตั้งใจจะชวนข้าไปเที่ยวด้วย" โอบีวันสารภาพแบบเขินๆ 

ไควกอนไม่ได้พูดอะไรเลย เขานั่งรอให้พาดาวันพูดต่อ "ถ้าท่านไม่อยากให้ข้าไปใช้เวลาโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ ท่านจะให้ข้าศึกษาอะไรเพิ่มเติมก็ได้นะครับ" 

ไควกอนปิดหนังสือพลางวางมือทั้งสองไว้บนนั้น "โอบีวัน แล้วเจ้าเองน่ะ อยากไปหรือเปล่า?" 

ว่าแล้วไง ไควกอนจะไม่ตัดสินใจอะไรแทนเขาหรอก เขาจะต้องตัดสินใจด้วยตัวเอง เขาเสหันไปมองทางอื่น ขบริมฝีปากล่างอย่างใช้ความคิด ในที่สุดเขาก็หันกลับมา ดวงตาก้มมองอยู่ที่มือของอาจารย์ "ครับ" เขาพูดเบาๆ แทบจะเป็นกระซิบ 

"แล้วเจ้าอยากให้ข้าหาอะไรให้เจ้าเรียนเพิ่มจริงๆ เหรอ?" 

โอบีวันหยุดคิดอีกครั้ง นานมาแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้มีความต้องการอยากจะโกหกไควกอนมากเท่าครั้งนี้ แต่ในที่สุดเขาก็รวบรวมความกล้าที่จะบอกความจริงไป "ไม่ครับ" 

"ก็ดี นานๆ ทีจะไปทำงานที่ไม่ค่อยเครียดนักก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องไม่เหมาะไม่ควรอะไรนะ อีกอย่างตอนที่ถึงเวลาประชุมจริงก็คงจะต้องยุ่งกันน่าดูชมเลยเหมือนกัน แล้วเขาอยากจะให้เจ้าไปเมื่อไหร่ล่ะ?" 

โอบีวันมีโอกาสอีกครั้งที่จะให้ไควกอนเป็นคนตัดสินใจ "เขาจะกลับไปวันที่สิบแปดครับ" 

"งั้นข้าก็คิดว่าเจ้าควรจะไปกับเขาเสียเลย" 

โอบีวันผ่อนลมหายใจที่เขากลั้นไว้ออกมา "ครับ อาจารย์" 

"แล้วก็อย่าลืมหาความสนุกใส่ตัวบ้างล่ะ พาดาวัน ข้าแน่ใจว่าเจ้าจะหาอะไรทำในช่วงเวลาที่ว่างๆ ได้นะ" 

นั่นเป็นคำบอกกล่าวที่ชัดเจนที่สุดเท่าที่โอบีวันจะได้รับจากอาจารย์ ชัดเกินไปกว่าที่เขาต้องการเสียด้วยซ้ำ ไควกอนแสดงให้เห็นว่านี่เป็นการตัดสินใจของโอบีวันเอง นี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาจำเป็นจะต้องเข้าไปทำโดยไม่เต็มใจ ไควกอนยังแสดงให้เห็นอีกว่าเขาไม่เคยคิดจะคัดค้านการที่โอบีวันจะหาความสุขใส่ตัวบ้าง ถึงแม้ลึกๆ โอบีวันจะอยากให้ไควกอนห้ามเขาสุดหัวใจ แต่เขาก็รู้ดีว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้ คำพูดของไควกอนเป็นเหมือนมีดที่ปลดปล่อยพันธนาการให้เขา แต่ถึงอย่างไรมันก็เป็นเพียงแต่พันธนาการจากสายสัมพันธ์ที่เขาคิดไปข้างเดียว เขาควรจะเลิกหลอกตัวเองได้แล้ว ไควกอนไม่ได้รักเขา โอบีวันรู้มาตลอดว่าเวลานี้ต้องมาถึงไม่วันใดก็วันหนึ่ง เขาคิดอยู่เสมอว่าเขาจะพร้อมที่จะยอมรับมัน แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงแล้วหัวใจของเขากลับเศร้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูก มีดที่ปล่อยเขาออกจากพันธนาการนั่นกลับกลายเป็นเหมือนมีดที่กรีดหัวใจของเขาเอง เวลานี้อาจจะเป็นเวลาที่เขาควรจะก้าวต่อไป เวลาที่เขาควรจะเปิดใจรับอะไรใหม่ๆ เข้ามาในชีวิต แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะต้องชอบสิ่งใหม่นั้นเสมอไปสักหน่อย 

"ขอบคุณครับ อาจารย์" เขายืนนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนจะกลับไปที่ห้องนอนของตัวเอง ที่ที่เขาสามารถนอนบนเตียง มองเหม่อออกไปยังแสงสีของท้องถนนยามค่ำคืนในคอรัสซังค์ และพยายามที่จะไม่เสียน้ำตาให้กับจุดจบของสิ่งที่ไม่เคยมีอยู่จริงตั้งแต่ต้น 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

ยิ่งใกล้เวลาที่จะออกเดินทางไปอัลเดอร์ราน ความเศร้าของโอบีวันก็แปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นความกระตือรือร้นตื่นเต้นที่จะได้พบอะไรใหม่ๆ ทั้งชีวิตของเขาเขาไม่เคยได้ไปเที่ยวที่ไหนโดยไม่มีอาจารย์หรือเจไดคนอื่นไปด้วยมาก่อนเลย แต่นี่เขาจะมีเวลาหกวันเต็มๆ ที่จะไม่มีอาจารย์ ไม่มีพาดาวัน ไม่มีใครจะคอยเตือนให้เขาคิดถึงหน้าที่ของเจได ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาอยากจะหนีจากความรับผิดชอบของตนเองหรอก แต่การที่ได้รู้ว่าจะได้มีเวลาหกวันที่เขาจะไม่ต้องเจอเจไดคนอื่นๆ และไม่ต้องคอยทำหน้าที่หรือรับคำสั่งอะไรจากใครเลยก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่ามีอิสรภาพที่เขาไม่เคยได้รู้จักรอคอยเขาอยู่ข้างหน้า 

เจไดพาดาวันคนหนึ่งที่ไม่มีภารกิจและไม่มีคนคอยคุม... เรื่องน่าสนใจเกิดขึ้นได้เสมอ 

แต่แล้วความคิดนั้นก็ทำให้เขาประหม่าไม่น้อย โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่เขาคิดไปว่าเขาจะไปทำเรื่องน่าสนใจพวกนั้นกับใคร และอะไรคือ ‘เรื่องน่าสนใจ’ นั่น 

ความคิดเหล่านั้นทำให้เขาเหมือนตกอยู่ท่ามกลางพายุของอารมณ์สับสนมากมาย ทั้งคาดหวัง กริ่งเกรง ตื่นตัว บ่ายเบี่ยง ตื่นเต้น ปรารถนา และเศร้าสร้อย ในที่สุดโอบีวันก็คิดตกว่า การมีอิสระสามารถจะเป็นสิ่งที่มีค่ามากเกินไปได้เหมือนกัน โดยเฉพาะในยามที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะจัดการกับอิสระที่ได้มาอย่างไร เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไรจากเจ้าชายกันแน่ หรือ... อันที่จริง... ถ้าจะชี้เฉพาะลงไปก็มีบางส่วนของเขาเหมือนกันที่รู้แน่ๆ ว่าเขาต้องการอะไร ถึงแม้ว่าความรู้สึกที่เขามีแต่เจ้าชายจะยังสับสนขัดแย้งกันอยู่ในตัว แต่เขาก็ต้องยอมรับว่าจริงๆ แล้วเขาไม่มีภูมิที่จะต้านทานเสน่ห์ของเจ้าชายได้มากนัก แต่กระนั้นก็เถอะ เขาก็ยังไม่อยากจะไว้ใจเจ้าชาย และเขาก็ยังคงต้องตั้งคำถามกับตัวเองว่าเขาพร้อมแล้วหรือที่จะเริ่มทำอะไร (อะไรล่ะ? ความสัมพันธ์? ความรัก? หรือเรื่องเล่นสนุกชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว?) กับใครบางคนในขณะที่ตัวเขาเองก็ยังรักคนอื่นอยู่ 

ในที่สุดเขาก็เลิกคิดวิตกกังวลด้วยการไม่ตัดสินใจอะไรทั้งสิ้น อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้นะ อาจจะไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นหากว่าเขาไม่อยากให้มันเกิด แต่ว่านั่นฟังดูไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไรเลยนะ มันฟังดูเหมือนกับว่าอาจจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นก็ได้ถ้าเขาต้องการให้มันเกิด เขาลองคิดใหม่ - อาจจะไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นเลย นั่นไง ดีขึ้นเยอะเลย ถึงอย่างไรอัลเดอร์รานก็เป็นโลกใหม่ที่น่าตื่นเต้น พวกเขาคงจะมีอะไรสนุกๆ ทำกันตลอดเวลา เวลาที่ผ่านมาทำให้โอบีวันรู้ว่าถึงเจ้าชายจะพยายามจีบเขาอย่างไรแต่เขาก็ยังเป็นสุภาพบุรุษพอที่จะไม่เร่งรีบรวบรัดอะไร พวกเขาสามารถเป็นแค่เพื่อนที่กำลังจะไปสนุกด้วยกันก็ได้ ไม่มีอะไรที่จะต้องเกิดขึ้น นั่นแหละ แล้วถ้าจะมีอะไรที่จะเกิดขึ้น นั่นก็จะเป็นเพียงเพราะว่าเขาเลือกที่จะให้มันเกิดเอง 

แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะต้องเลือกอะไร 

นอกเสียจากว่าเขาจะอยากเลือกเอง


	2. Chapter 2

ในที่สุดก็ถึงวันที่เขาจะต้องออกเดินทาง โอบีวันไปพบเจ้าชายที่ลานจอดยานส่วนตัวของเขา และเพราะว่าอัลเดอร์รานอยู่ไม่ไกลจากคอรัสซังค์เท่าใดนัก พวกเขาจึงมายืนอยู่ภายใต้ท้องฟ้าสว่างใสย่านชานเมืองในเวลาแค่สองชั่วโมง ตึกรามบ้านช่องสีขาวที่เป็นลักษณะเฉพาะตัวของอัลเดอร์รานดูสว่างจ้าเมื่ออาบแสงแดดจัดจ้ายามบ่าย ล้อกับแสงระยิบระยับที่สะท้อนออกมาจากผิวน้ำในคลอง 

"เดี๋ยวเราเรียกเรือรับจ้างนะ" เบลพูดพลางกวักมือเรียกเรือ "เป็นทางเดียวที่จะเข้าไปในเมืองได้" 

"แต่ข้ามาทีไรก็ไปยานทุกทีนี่นา" โอบีวันตอบ 

"เหอะ ไม่ได้เรื่อง" เบลทำเสียงในคอ "ตึกรามบ้านช่องที่นี่หันหน้าเข้าหาคลองกันทั้งนั้นแหละ ตอนนี้เรายังไม่ไปทัวร์กันหรอกนะ แค่จะไปที่บ้านก่อน แต่ก่อนที่ท่านจะกลับข้าจะต้องพาท่านเที่ยวดูเมืองทั้งเมืองจากทางน้ำนี่แหละ" 

โอบีวันเพียงแต่พยักหน้าในขณะที่ทั้งคู่เอาของใส่เรือและแล่นออกไป พวกเขาผ่านย่านโซเรนยิ ดานน์อันแสนโด่งดัง ตัวอาคารบ้านเรือนสีขาวของที่นั้นมีสีฟ้าใสตัดอยู่ ผ่านย่านการค้าที่ตึกทั้งหลายถูกตกแต่งด้วยสีสันหลากรุ้งของกระจกสี และผ่านตลาดน้ำที่พ่อค้าแม่ค้าต่างพากันพายเรืออย่างช้าๆ ไปตามคลองที่แออัดไปด้วยเรือกอนโดลา โอบีวันเคยเห็นสิ่งเหล่านี้มาหมดแล้ว แต่เขายังไม่เคยเห็นมันผ่านทางสายตาของคนที่อาศัยอยู่ที่นี่เอง เบลเริ่มอธิบายสิ่งละอันพันละน้อย เกร็ดความรู้เรื่องเล่าต่างๆ ที่คงจะไม่มีอยู่ในหนังสือนำเที่ยวที่ไหน แล้วยังมีเรื่องประสบการณ์สนุกๆ ของเขาเองเป็นเครื่องชูรสอีก 

ทั้งสองผ่านมาจนถึงย่านเมืองเก่าแถบชานเมืองอีกด้านหนึ่ง บ้านเรือนในย่านนี้ไม่ได้สร้างในแบบที่ใช้สีขาวกับสีฟ้าตัดกันแบบบ้านในย่านโซเรนยิ ดานน์ แต่เป็นบ้านที่ดูแข็งกว่าที่สร้างด้วยหินกับกระจกประดับโดยมีกระจกบานมโหฬารเปิดออกสู่แม่น้ำ "ข้าไม่ค่อยชองสถาปัตยกรรมแบบนี้เท่าไหร่หรอก" เบลอธิบาย "แต่ทำไงได้? ครอบครัวข้าอยู่บ้านหลังนี้มาหลายชั่วอายุคนแล้ว ตอนนี้จะไปเปลี่ยนอะไรก็คงจะไม่ได้แล้วล่ะ ยิ่งตอนที่บ้านเป็นเหมือนพิพิธภัณฑ์ไปในตัวแบบนี้แล้วด้วยนะ" 

"เชื่อเถอะ ข้ารู้ดีว่ามันเป็นยังไงที่ต้องนอนอยู่ในพิพิธภัณฑ์" โอบีวันเหน็บ เขากับเบลยิ้มให้กันอย่างรู้ทัน 

ทันใดนั้นเบลก็ลุกขึ้นยืนชี้ไปที่ตึกหลังหนึ่ง "นั่นไง! บ้านข้า!" 

ตึกที่เบลชี้ไปนั่นดูไม่เห็นจะเหมือน ‘บ้าน’ ตามความเข้าใจของโอบีวันสักเท่าใดนัก แม้แต่คำว่า ‘คฤหาสน์’ ก็ยังดูจะเล็กเกินไปที่จะใช้เรียกที่นี่ ‘วัง’ ดูเหมือนจะเป็นคำที่เหมาะที่สุดกระมัง ประตูเหล็กบานใหญ่ที่ท่าจอดเรือส่วนตัวเปิดออกไปสู่ทางเดินที่ทอดยาวไปจนถึงตัวอาคารมโหฬารที่ทำด้วยหินทรายสีทอง แวดล้อมไปด้วยสวนสีเขียวชอุ่ม เรือยังไม่ทันจะจอดดีเบลก็กระโดดขึ้นไปที่ท่าน้ำอย่างตื่นเต้น เขากดปุ่มเครื่องสื่อสารที่ติดอยู่ข้างประตูพลางเรียกคนในบ้าน "เรามาแล้ว!" ก่อนที่จะช่วยยกข้าวของออกมาจากเรือและจ่ายเงินให้คนขับ หลังจากนั้นเพียงไม่นานคนรับใช้หลายคนก็เดินออกมา เบลกอดทักทายทุกๆ คนอย่างอบอุ่นพลางแนะนำให้รู้จักกับโอบีวัน และในช่วงที่คนรับใช้จัดการกับข้าวของของพวกเขาอยู่นั่น เบลก็ควงแขนโอบีวันให้กึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งขึ้นบันไดไป ก่อนที่จะโผเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนของชายหญิงสูงอายุที่ยืนรออยู่ด้านในของทางเข้า 

"โอ๊ย ลูกรัก ดีเหลือเกินที่ลูกกลับมาบ้าน" ท่านแม่ของเบลยิ้มกว้างในตอนที่เบลกอดเธอเสียแน่นจนเท้าของเธอลอยพ้นจากพื้น 

"เราคิดถึงลูกมากเลย" ท่านพ่อกล่าวบ้างเมื่อเบลเข้าไปกอดเขาเช่นกัน 

"คอรัสซังค์ก็ไม่ได้ไกลเท่าไหร่เลยนะ" เบลพูด "จริงๆ จะเยี่ยมข้าเมื่อใดก็ได้" 

"ไม่มีทางเสียล่ะที่พ่อจะไปเหยียบดาวดวงนั้นน่ะ" ท่านพ่อของเบลยักไหล่ "ต่อให้จะไปเยี่ยมลูกก็ไม่เอา" 

"เลิกมีอคติเสียบ้างเถอะครับ ปาป้า" เบลแนะ "ถึงคอรัสซังค์ไม่ใช่อัลเดอร์รานแต่มันก็มีอะไรที่น่าสนใจในตัวของมันเองเหมือนกัน อย่างเช่นตัวแทนที่ผมเอากลับบ้านมาด้วยนี่" เบลสำรวมกริยาเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะพูดอย่างเป็นทางการ "ข้าขออนุญาตเบิกตัวเจไดพาดาวันโอบีวัน เคโนบีแห่งคอรัสซังค์" แล้วจึงหันมาทางโอบีวันเพื่อแนะนำ "นี่พ่อกับแม่ของข้า เลดี้รัฐฑาและเจ้าฟ้าชายวิลนิส ออร์กานา" 

โอบีวันโค้งทำความเคารพและทั้งสองก็โค้งตอบ 

"ยินดีต้อนรับค่ะ เจไดเคโนบี" รัฐฑา ออร์กานากล่าวขึ้น "คิดเสียว่านี่เป็นบ้านของท่านเองก็แล้วกัน เราดีใจมากที่ได้เจอตัวจริงของท่านเสียที ได้ยินเรื่องของท่านมามากเหลือเกิน" ดวงตาสีเข้มของนางเปล่งประกายอย่างมีเลศนัย ทำให้เบลต้องรีบห้าม "มีมี่!" 

"เจไดเคโนบี เดี๋ยวนี้ที่วิหารเขายังสอนภาษากาแลคติกโบราณชั้นสูงกันอยู่หรือเปล่า?" วิลนิสถามด้วยภาษาโบราณนั่น 

โอบีวันไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัวเตรียมรับคำถามนั้นมาก่อน แต่เขาก็สามารถตอบเป็นภาษาเดียวกันได้อย่างราบรื่น "ครับ วิชาประวัติศาสตร์ทั้งหมดจะต้องเรียนโดยใช้ภาษานี้ เช่นเดียวกับวิชาเกี่ยวกับปรัชญาและศีลธรรมอีกจำนวนหนึ่ง" 

วิลนิสยิ้มอย่างพอใจ "สำเนียงดีไม่มีที่ติจริงๆ เสียดายที่ลูกศิษย์ข้าเรียนภาษานี้เพื่อการค้นคว้าวิจัยกันเท่านั้น ไม่ค่อยมีใครสนใจที่จะฝึกออกเสียงพูดให้ถูกกันสักเท่าใดแล้ว" 

"ปาป้า" เบลทำเสียงยานๆ อย่างล้อเลียน "ท่านก็รู้ว่าข้าไม่ชอบให้ท่านพูดภาษาของคนที่ตายไปแล้วพวกนั้นน่ะ" 

ถึงจะยังพูดกับโอบีวันอยู่ แต่วิลนิสก็เปลี่ยนเป็นใช้ภาษาอัลเดอร์รานแทน "เห็นไหม? แม้แต่ลูกของข้าเองยังไม่ใส่ใจเลย" 

"ใช่สิ" เบลพูดพลางกลอกตามองบน "ข้าพูดภาษาคนเป็นๆ ได้ตั้งสิบเอ็ดภาษา แต่นั่นยังไม่ได้เรื่อง ดูจะไม่ได้มีประโยชน์อะไร มีแต่ภาษาของคนตายนั่นแหละที่ท่านพ่อสนใจ เอาเหอะ อย่าเพิ่งมาถกเรื่องภาษาศาสตร์กันเลย ปาป้า เดี๋ยวข้าจะพาโอบีวันไปดูรอบๆ เสียหน่อย" 

"อาหารเย็นจะตั้งโต๊ะในอีกหนึ่งชั่วโมงนะ" รัฐฑาบอก "แล้วข้าว่าเราให้เจไดเคโนบีอยู่ห้องของวีณาก็แล้วกัน" 

"พี่สาวคนโตของข้า" เบลอธิบาย "ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก ตอนนี้เธอไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่แล้วล่ะ แต่มันก็ยังถือเป็นห้องของเธออยู่ดี" 

"วีณาพูดภาษากาแลคติกโบราณชั้นสูงได้ดีทีเดียว" วิลนิสอดไม่ได้ที่จะบอก 

"แย่หน่อยนะที่ลูกคนอื่นๆ ของท่านพ่อต่างไร้ความสามารถทางภาษากันทั้งนั้น" 

"นั่นสิ ดูเหมือนว่ายีนความฉลาดจะไปตกอยู่กับลูกคนโตเสียหมดแล้ว" วิลนิสเห็นด้วย ก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือมาขยี้ผมเบล "อย่าลืมพาเพื่อนไปดูอ่างอาบน้ำของคุณย่าล่ะ" 

"คร๊าบ" เบลหันมาทางโอบีวัน "นั่นเป็นไฮไลท์ของทัวร์เลยล่ะ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไรที่ทำให้คุณย่าก็ออกแบบห้องน้ำใหม่หมดแล้วก็สร้างอ่างอาบน้ำที่ใหญ่พอที่จะจุทั้งตัวท่านแล้วก็เพื่อนสนิทของท่านอีกยี่สิบคน ข้าสาบานว่าแม้แต่ท่านก็ว่ายน้ำจนเหนื่อยได้เลยในอ่างนั่นนะ" เบลควงแขนโอบีวันอีกครั้งพลางกึ่งจูงกึ่งลากเขาออกมาจากพ่อแม่ "แล้วเจอกันตอนอาหารเย็นครับ!" เขาร้องบอก 

ทั้งคู่เริ่มจากการดูห้องหับในชั้นล่าง ซึ่งประกอบไปด้วยเรือนกระจก ห้องจัดเลี้ยงใหญ่ ห้องสมุด และห้องเต้นรำที่เบลบอกให้โอบีวันใช้เป็นห้องออกกำลังกายระหว่างที่อยู่ที่นี่ ในห้องโถงชั้นล่างนี้มีภาพเขียนของวิลนิส ออร์กาน่าและสมาชิกในครอบครัวแขวนโชว์อยู่ รวมไปถึงภาพของเบลในชุดเป็นทางการเต็มยศตอนอายุสิบขวบ แล้วก็อีกรูปที่เป็นภาพวาดตอนที่โตแล้ว 

"แอ่ก ของน่าเกลียด ข้าไม่ชอบรูปพวกนั้นเลย" เบลบอก 

"สวยดีออกนะ ข้าว่า" โอบีวันค้าน 

"สวยเวลาที่ท่านดูน่ะสิ แต่ตอนที่ต้องนั่งให้วาดเนี่ย ไม่จืดเลย แต่พ่อข้าก็บังคับให้ทำอยู่ดี รูปนั้น" เบลชี้ไปที่ภาพเขียนตอนโต "วาดตอนที่ข้าอายุยี่สิบ ท่านพ่อบอกว่าจะต้องวาดอีกรูปตอนที่ข้าอายุสี่สิบ หรือไม่ก็ตอนที่ข้าแต่งงาน ซึ่งวันนั้นไม่มีวันจะมาถึงหรอก เพราะฉะนั้นข้าก็ปลอดภัยไปอีกอย่างน้อยสิบแปดปี จริงๆ แล้วชั้นล่างนี่เป็นชั้นที่เอาไว้ให้พวกกรุ๊ปทัวร์มาดูน่ะ เป็นชั้นที่เหมือนกับพิพิธภัณฑ์มากที่สุดแล้วก็เหมือนเป็นบ้านคนน้อยที่สุด นอกจากส่วนห้องสมุดกับเรือนกระจก แต่นั่นก็ขึ้นอยู่กับพวกคนในอุปถัมภ์ว่าเป็นยังไงนะ" 

"คนในอุปถัมภ์?" 

"ใช่ ตั้งแต่ข้าออกจากบ้านไปเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยแม่ข้าก็บอกว่าเธอเหงาเวลาที่ไม่มีคนหนุ่มคนสาวอยู่ในบ้าน แม่เลยรับอุปถัมภ์เป็นสปอนเซอร์ให้คนน่ะ เป็นศิลปินบ้าง เป็นนักศึกษาบ้าง บางทีก็เป็นคนอัลเดอร์รานแต่ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นพวกนักเรียนนักศึกษาแลกเปลี่ยนจากดาวอื่นเสียมากกว่า แม่จะดูแลคนพวกนี้อยู่ปีสองปีระหว่างที่พวกเขาทำโปรเจกต์แล้วก็สร้างชื่อเสียงให้ตัวเอง หรือกว่าที่จะตั้งตัวได้นะ ตอนนี้รู้สึกแม่จะอุปถัมภ์อยู่สามคน เป็นนักแต่งเพลงคนนึง เป็นนักศึกษาอะไรสักอย่างคนนึง แล้วก็เป็นประติมากรคนนึง เอ หรือว่าเป็นกวีก็ไม่รู้ ข้าก็ไม่ได้ตามข่าวเหมือนกัน" 

ต่อมาก็เป็นชั้นที่สอง ส่วนที่อยู่อาศัยที่มีปีกตึกข้างหนึ่งสำหรับคนในอุปถัมภ์และแขกคนสำคัญและปีกตึกอีกข้างสำหรับคนในครอบครัว ที่นี่เองที่โอบีวันได้เห็นอ่างอาบน้ำที่มีขนาดใหญ่โตไม่ผิดไปจากที่เบลบอกเลย แต่สิ่งที่น่าสนใจกว่าสำหรับโอบีวันก็คือรูปทั้งหมดบนผนังบนชั้นนั้น 

ริมทางเดินทั้งสองด้านล้วนแต่ประดับไปด้วยรูปสองมิติของตระกูลออร์กาน่าทั้งหมดที่ทำให้โอบีวันรู้สึกเต็มตื้น เพราะถึงแม้เหล่าเจไดส่วนใหญ่จะยังมีความสัมพันธ์กับครอบครัวอยู่บ้างแต่โอบีวันก็ไม่เคยได้รู้จักใครที่มีครอบครัวที่ใหญ่โตแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย สิ่งที่เขาเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้านี้เป็นเครือญาติที่ไม่ได้มีเพียงแต่พ่อแม่พี่น้องเท่านั้น หากแต่ยังมีลูกพี่ลูกน้อง ลุง ป้า น้า อา ปู่ ย่า ตา ยาย และลำดับขั้นญาติที่ซับซ้อนเสียจนโอบีวันไม่เคยรู้เสียด้วยซ้ำว่ามันมีอยู่ด้วยเช่น เหลนของลูกของลูกพี่ลูกน้องทางข้างแม่ของพ่อ หรือว่า ป้าของปู่ทวดที่เป็นพ่อของยาย รูปเหล่านี้แขวนเรียงกันอยู่เป็นแผนผังครอบครัวขนาดมโหฬารที่เชื่อมญาติจากทุกกิ่งทุกทางไว้ด้วยกันเพื่อที่ทุกคนจะสามารถศึกษาค้นคว้าประวัติวงศ์วานว่านเครือของตระกูลออร์กาน่าได้ทั้งหมดจากผนังนี่ 

แผนผังครอบครัวปัจจุบันของวิลนิส ออร์กาน่าเป็นแผนผังที่ใหญ่ที่สุดบนผนังเหล่านี้ โอบีวันได้ทำความคุ้นเคยกับรูปพี่สาวทั้งสามคนของเบลตั้งแต่ยังเด็กจนเป็นผู้ใหญ่ รวมไปถึงรูปตอนแต่งงาน การหย่า แล้วก็รูปของออร์กาน่าน้อยๆ รุ่นต่อไป และก็ที่นี่เองที่โอบีวันได้พบกับเบลในวัยเยาว์ รูปของเบลในวัยเยาว์เยอะมากทีเดียว ทั้งรูปเด็กน้อยอ้วนพีที่ถูกห้อมล้อมเอาใจจากพี่สาวทั้งสาม รูปเด็กหัดเดินที่กำลังพยายามเอาชนะบันไดใหญ่ของบ้านโดยที่มีพยาบาลพี่เลี้ยงนั่งมองอยู่อย่างกลุ้มๆ รูปเด็กชายในชุดเต็มยศที่ป่นปี้หมดเพราะเขากระโดดลงไปในโคลนริมน้ำ ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่านี่เป็นรูปที่ถ่ายหลังจากภาพเขียนที่โอบีวันเห็นจากข้างล่าง ยังมีรูปเบลว่ายน้ำอยู่ในแม่น้ำ เบลอยู่บนยอดเขากับพ่อ แล้วก็เบลกับเพื่อนและญาติโกโหติกามากมาย 

"นี่ข้าคิดไปเอง" โอบีวันถาม "หรือว่ามีรูปของท่านมากกว่ารูปของคนอื่นๆ กัน?" 

"ชัวร์อยู่แล้วว่ารูปข้าเยอะสุด! ข้าเป็นลูกคนเล็กนะ ลูกคนเล็กโดนตามใจจนเสียคนเสมอแหละ" 

โอบีวันไปหยุดอยู่ที่รูปของเบลในวัยก่อนวัยรุ่นที่โพสต์ท่าชี้มาที่กล้องอย่างไม่อาย "ไม่ค่อยหลงตัวเองเลยนะ?" 

เบลยิ้มมุมปาก "อะไรทำให้ท่านคิดแบบนั้นกัน?" เขากวาดตามองรูปถ่ายเหล่านั้นก่อนที่จะหยุดมองภาพของตัวเขาเองที่กำลังนั่งตักพ่ออยู่ "ข้าเป็นเหมือนของขวัญที่มาถึงพ่อข้าเมื่อตอนแก่นะ พ่ออยากได้ลูกชายมาตลอด พ่อมักจะพูดเสมอว่าในชีวิตของพ่อมีผู้หญิงแวดล้อมอยู่มากไปหน่อย บางทีพ่อรู้สึกว่าเสียเปรียบ เขาก็เลยอาจจะตามใจข้าเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่ต้องกลัว มันไม่ได้เป็นความคิดฝังหัวข้าเท่าไหร่หรอก" 

โอบีวันยิ้มตอบ แต่แล้วสายตาของเขาก็ไปสะดุดอยู่ที่รูปในหนึ่ง เพราะมันเป็นรูปที่ดูเหมือนนั่งให้ถ่ายอย่างเป็นทางการต่างจากรูปอื่นๆ ที่เขาเห็น ในรูปใบนั้น สาวสวยคนหนึ่งในชุดราตรีหรูหรานั่งอย่างสง่าอยู่บนเก้าอี้ และที่ซบอยู่กับตักของเธอก็คือเด็กชายเล็กๆ อายุไม่เกินหกเจ็ดขวบคนหนึ่งที่แต่งตัวหรูหราเป็นทางการเช่นเดียวกัน ถึงแม้ว่าเธอจะเป็นคนสวย แต่เธอเม้มปากสนิทเป็นเส้น และนัยน์ตาของผู้หญิงในรูปนั้นก็ดูเย็นชาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก แต่เด็กชายในรูปคนนั้นต่างหากที่โอบีวันสนใจ เขาไม่ค่อยได้เห็นความเศร้าอะไรมากมายขนาดนั้นในคนที่อายุน้อยอย่างเด็กในรูป ท่าทางของเด็กคนนั้นบ่งบอกถึงความทุกข์ และเขามองกล้องเสียราวกับว่าจะขอร้องให้กล้องช่วยพาเขาไปที่อื่น ที่ไหนก็ได้ที่จะพาเขาไปให้ไกลจากผู้หญิงคนที่เขาซบอยู่บนตักของเธอนี่ 

เบลเดินมาหยุดอยู่ข้างๆ เขา และเขามองรูปนั้นด้วยดวงตาที่สะท้อนเงาดวงตาของเด็กชายในรูป "ข้าเกลียดรูปนั้นที่สุด" เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งๆ แบบที่ไม่ค่อยเหมือนตัวเขา "ข้าไม่รู้ว่าพ่อเก็บรูปนี้ไว้ทำไม" 

โอบีวันรู้ทันทีว่าเด็กคนรูปคนนั้นต้องเป็นเบล แต่มันไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้เลยที่ชายรักสนุกที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เขาคนนั้นจะเคยเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ดูสิ้นหวังเปล่าเปลี่ยวได้ขนาดนั้น สายตาของเขากลับไปมองใบหน้าของหญิงสาวในรูปอีกครั้ง ดูคุ้นตาเหลือเกิน "เธอเป็นใครกัน?" เขาถามทั้งๆ ที่เขาพอจะเดาคำตอบได้เองอยู่แล้ว 

"ภรรยาคนที่สองของวิลนิส" เบลตอบ "แม่โดยสายเลือดของข้า ถ้าจะว่ากันตามจริงแล้วรัฐฑาก็ถือว่าเป็นแม่เลี้ยงของข้านะ แต่ข้าคิดกับเธอเหมือนว่าเป็นแม่แท้ๆ มาตลอดเลย" 

"ท่านดูเศร้าเหลือเกิน" 

"รูปนี้ถ่ายหลังจากที่พ่อกับแม่ของข้าเลิกกันแล้วแม่ข้าได้สิทธิการเลี้ยงดูไป ข้าว่าเธอพยายามต่อสู้ที่จะเก็บข้าไว้กับตัวเพื่อที่จะเรียกร้องเอาเงินจากพ่อให้ได้มากขึ้นเท่านั้นแหละ จริงๆ แล้วเธอไม่ชอบให้ข้าอยู่ใกล้ๆ เสียด้วยซ้ำไป ข้าเป็นเครื่องเตือนว่าตอนนั้นเธอไม่ได้อ่อนเยาว์อีกต่อไปแล้ว นานๆ เธอถึงจะเอาข้าแต่งตัวเต็มยศใส่รถเข็นออกไปข้างนอกสักที เหมือนกับจะไปโชว์คนอื่นว่าเธอเป็นแม่ที่ดีแค่ไหน" เบลทำเสียงเย้ยหยันอยู่ในลำคอ "เป็นเครื่องประดับตกแต่งเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ของแม่ แต่อย่ามายุ่งกับผมชั้นนะ แล้วก็เอามือโสโครกนั่นออกไปจากชุดชั้นด้วย" 

แต่ความโกรธขึ้งในน้ำเสียงของเบลก็มีอะไรบางอย่างให้โอบีวันจับได้ และเขาก็พบว่ามันเหมือนเป็นแผลเก่าที่ฝังลึกอยู่ในใจของเบล โอบีวันยังคงหันหน้ามองรูปใบนั้นอยู่หากแต่เขาเหลือบตาไปมองภาพสะท้อนของเบลในกระจกแทน 

"ข้าว่าเธอถ่ายรูปนี้เหมือนกะจะให้เป็นเครื่องแบล็คเมล์พ่อข้า แต่มันกลับย้อนไปทำลายตัวเธอเอง พ่อใช้รูปนี้กับหลักฐานอื่นๆ ฟ้องศาลเอาสิทธิการเลี้ยงดูแล้วก็ชนะ หลังจากนั้นข้าก็ไม่ต้องอยู่กับเธออีกเลย" 

ข้อสงสัยเย็นยะเยือกคืบคลานเข้ามาจับใจโอบีวัน "ท่านถูกทำร้ายหรือเปล่า?" 

เบลนิ่งไปเป็นเวลานาน จมอยู่กับความคิดเกี่ยวกับรูปข้างหน้า เขาไล้มือไปบนภาพของเด็กชายคนนั้นเบาๆ สีหน้าของเบลในตอนนี้ทั้งเปราะบางและเปิดเผยอารมณ์ไม่ต่างจากในรูป โอบีวันแทบจะทนมองไม่ได้ เหมือนกับว่าที่ผ่านๆ มาไม่มีสักครั้งที่รอยยิ้มจะหายไปจากริมฝีปากของเจ้าชาย ไม่มีสักครั้งที่เสียงหัวเราะจะเลือนไปจากดวงตาคู่นั้น สำหรับโอบีวันแล้วเจ้าชายดูเหมือนเป็นชายคนหนึ่งที่ไม่เคยรู้จักความเศร้าโศก เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาคิดผิดไปถนัด แล้วความรู้ใหม่ที่เพิ่งได้รับนี้ก็ทำให้เกิดความรู้สึกอยากจะปกป้องเขาขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด 

เบลยักไหล่เล็กน้อยก่อนจะยืดตัวขึ้น "เปล่าหรอก ไม่มีการทำร้ายอะไรทั้งนั้น" เขาตอบ ก่อนที่จะเสริมเบาๆ "เธอแทบไม่เคยแตะตัวข้าเลยด้วยซ้ำ" ยักไหล่อีกครั้งแล้วเขาก็แทบจะกลับมาเป็นคนเดิม ความเศร้านั้นเลือนหายไปแล้ว เขาจับมือโอบีวันพลางลากให้เดินต่อไป "มาเถอะ มีรูปข้าอีกตั้งเยอะที่น่ารักกว่ารูปนี้เป็นกอง! อย่ามัวแต่เอ้อระเหยติดอยู่กับอะไรเก่าๆ นั่นเลย" 

ตกลง เขาจะไม่ติดอยู่กับเรื่องนั้น แต่เขาก็จะไม่ลืมเช่นกัน "งั้นก็หมายความว่าพี่สาวของท่านเป็นพี่แค่ครึ่งเดียวทางพ่อน่ะสิ" เขาพึมพำ พยายามที่จะเรียงลำดับนับญาติให้ถูก 

"หมายความว่าไงที่บอกว่า 'แค่'? เบลค้าน "เชื่อเถอะ ไม่มีอะไรที่เป็นแค่ครึ่งๆ ระหว่างข้ากับพวกนางทั้งนั้น" 

"ข้าหมายความว่า-" 

"ข้ารู้ว่าท่านหมายความว่าอะไร แต่มันสำคัญด้วยเหรอเรื่องที่พวกเรามีแม่คนเดียวกันหรือเปล่า? มันสำคัญด้วยเหรอที่ผู้หญิงคนที่เลี้ยงข้ามาจริงๆ แล้วไม่ได้มีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องกับข้าทางสายเลือดเลย? ความเป็นครอบครัวมันไม่ได้วัดกันที่สายเลือดหรอกนะ มันวัดกันที่คนที่รักเราต่างหาก" 

"จริงทีเดียว" โอบีวันเห็นด้วย ถึงแม้ว่าเขายังคิดว่าสายเลือดก็มีความหมายอะไรอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน "แต่ข้าก็ไม่อยู่ในฐานะที่จะพูดถึงเรื่องครอบครัวได้อยู่แล้วล่ะนะ" 

เบลดูเหมือนจะลังเลไปชั่วครู่แต่แล้วก็ถามว่า "ท่านรู้จักครอบครัวของท่านหรือเปล่า?" 

"รู้สิ รู้" โอบีวันตอบ "ข้ามีพ่อแม่ปกติกับเขาอยู่สองคน แล้วพวกเขาก็มีลูกชายอีกคนหนึ่ง" 

เบลคิดอยู่สักพัก "พี่ชายหรือน้องชาย?" 

"ข้าเป็นน้องคนเล็ก" 

"ท่านเจอพวกเขาบ่อยไหม?" 

โอบีวันยักไหล่ "ข้าไปเยี่ยมพวกเขาทุกปีหรือสองปี" 

คิ้วของเบลขมวดกันเป็นปมในขณะที่เขาพยายามต่อสู้กับคำถามที่อาจจะฟังดูไม่ค่อยเหมาะสมนัก แต่แล้วความอยากรู้อยากเห็นก็เอาชนะมารยาทไปได้ "ท่านรักพวกเขาหรือเปล่า?" 

"รักสิ แต่คงจะไม่เหมือนท่านกับครอบครัวของท่านหรอกนะ" ไม่เหมือนกับสิ่งที่เบลพูดเมื่อสักครู่ โอบีวันรู้สึกว่ามันมักมีอะไรสักอย่างที่เป็นลักษณะเฉพาะของญาติที่เกี่ยวดองกันทางสายเลือดอยู่เสมอ เพราะว่าเขารู้สึกผูกพันกับครอบครัวของตัวเองอย่างประหลาด เป็นความรู้สึกว่าเขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของครอบครัวนั้นอย่างที่เขาไม่รู้สึกกับใครหรืออะไรที่ไหน แต่ถึงเขาจะรักครอบครัวทางสายเลือดของตัวเองเพียงใด เขาก็ไม่ได้อยากกลับไปอยู่กับพวกเขา ที่ของเขาคือที่ที่อยู่กับเหล่าเจได เขาไม่เคยคิดสงสัยเรื่องนั้นเลย 

"ข้านึกไม่ออกเลยว่าท่านใช้ชีวิตอยู่แบบนั้นได้ยังไง" เบลสารภาพ "ถึงถ้าข้ามีลูกที่มีสัมผัสกับพลังมากเป็นพิเศษ ข้าว่าข้าคงไม่สามารถจะปล่อยให้เขาถูกพรากไปจากข้าได้หรอก" 

"ก็มีคนไม่น้อยที่คิดเหมือนกับท่าน แต่ข้าไม่คิดอย่างนั้นนะ ข้าเป็นเจไดตั้งแต่ภายนอกไปจนถึงส่วนลึกที่สุดในตัวของข้า สำหรับข้ามันเลยไม่ใช่เรื่องยากที่จะทิ้งครอบครัวเพื่อมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเจได" 

"แต่..." เบลลังเล พยายามรวบรวมความกล้า "แต่ในวิหารจะมีใครที่รักท่านแบบที่ครอบครัวของท่านรักท่านเหรอ?" 

"เจไดคือครอบครัวของข้า" โอบีวันตอบ "พาดาวันคนอื่นๆ ก็คือพี่น้องของข้า อัศวินเจไดเป็นเหมือนลุงป้าน้าอา แล้วโยดาก็เหมือนกับว่าเป็น ทวดของทวดของทวดของทวดไง จะมีคนสักกี่คนกันที่จะรู้จักทวดขึ้นไปถึงสี่รุ่นแบบนั้นน่ะ?" 

"งั้นนั่นจะไม่ทำให้ไควกอนเป็นเหมือนพ่อของท่านเหรอ?" เบลถามด้วยความสงสัยพลางสังเกตพฤติกรรมเขาไปด้วย 

โอบีวันไม่ตอบ เขาเริ่มทำตัวไม่ถูก การพูดเปรียบเทียบกับครอบครัวนี่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยได้เรื่องเท่าใด อย่างน้อยก็ในด้านที่สำคัญหนึ่งแหละนะ 

เบลเข้าใจเป็นอย่างดี แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้คิดจะต่อความยาวสาวความยืด "ข้าคิดว่าเจไดเป็นเหมือนเพื่อนร่วมงานของท่านเสียอีก" 

"ก็ใช่นะ แต่ถ้าความเป็นครอบครัววัดกันที่ว่าใครรักเราบ้าง งั้นเหล่าเจไดทั้งหมดก็ถือว่าเป็นครอบครัวของข้า" 

"แล้วพวกเขารักท่านเหรอ?" 

"ใช่สิ" โอบีวันรีบตอบจนเกือบจะเหมือนเป็นการตอบเพื่อปกป้องอะไรบางอย่าง แต่ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะตอบไปเช่นนั้น เขาก็รู้สึกว่าอะไรบางอย่างขาดหายไป หรือไม่แน่บางทีอาจจะไม่ได้หายไป ไม่เชิงหรอก เพียงแต่ว่าเขารู้สึกว่าเบลกำลังพูดถึงเรื่องที่เป็นคนละเรื่องเดียวกัน โอบีวันรู้แน่โดยไม่มีข้อสงสัยเลยว่าไควกอนรักเขาอย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไข เช่นเดียวกับโยดา และเช่นเดียวกับอาจารย์ทุกคน เพื่อนทุกคน และเช่นเดียวกับอัศวินทุกๆ คนในเจไดออร์เดอร์ทั้งหมด พวกเขาทุกคนผูกพันกันอย่างไม่มีวันสั่นคลอนได้ แต่ความรักนั้นก็เป็นความรักที่ขึ้นอยู่กับรากฐานอันละเอียดอ่อนของกฎเกณฑ์ ความคาดหวัง และพิธีการต่างๆ ที่วางกันมาเป็นศตวรรษ ความรักของเหล่าเจไดไม่ได้อ่อนด้อยไปกว่าความรักแบบอื่น แต่เบลกำลังพูดถึงความรักแบบที่ไม่มีข้อแม้ ไม่มีกฎเกณฑ์อะไร ความรักแบบที่ครอบครัวของโอบีวันมีให้กับเขา นี่กระมังคือสาเหตุที่ทำให้โอบีวันยังรู้สึกผูกพันกับครอบครัวของตัวเองมากถึงแม้ว่าจะแทบไม่เคยได้รู้จักสนิทสนมกันเลย และนี่ก็เป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าเขาไม่ได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของครอบครัวนั้นเช่นกัน โอบีวันไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะรักใครสักคนโดยที่ไม่มีกฎเกณฑ์ข้อบังคับคอยควบคุมได้อย่างไร แค่คิดถึงเรื่องนั้นก็ออกจะน่ากลัวเสียแล้ว จะด้วยสาเหตุนี้หรือเปล่าที่เจไดไม่ค่อยจะไปมีปฏิสัมพันธ์อะไรกับคนนอกนอกเหนือจากเรื่องงานสักเท่าใด? 

ทันใดนั้นโอบีวันก็สั่นสะท้านเหงื่อตกไปทั้งตัว นี่เขามาทำอะไรที่นี่? จริงๆ แล้วเขาต้องการอะไรจากเบล? แล้วอะไรกันที่เบลกำลังเสนอให้เขากันแน่? เขารู้สึกอยากกลับบ้านขึ้นมาทันควัน มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ไม่ค่อยได้เกิดกับเขาบ่อยนัก แต่ตอนนี้เขาอยากจะกลับไปที่วิหาร ที่ที่อย่างน้อยเขาก็รู้ว่าความรักที่เขามีให้กับไควกอนนั้นเป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามที่จะเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยที่นั่นเขาก็รู้ว่ายังมีกฎควบคุมเขาอยู่ 

ในที่สุดเขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าเบลกำลังสังเกตเขาอยู่ แต่เบลเป็นคนที่ไม่ได้มีสัมผัสถึง "พลัง" นะ เบลจะมารู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาได้? เบลจะมาเข้าใจชีวิตของเจไดได้อย่างไรกัน? อยู่ดีๆ เบลก็เหมือนจะกลายเป็นคนแปลกหน้าสำหรับโอบีวัน แล้วเขาก็ไม่ชอบที่เบลมาสังเกตสังกาอะไรเขา เขาไม่ชอบที่จะให้ใครมาตัดสินชีวิตของเขาและไม่ชอบที่จะเป็นที่ต้องการของใครคนหนึ่งที่ไม่มีวันที่จะรู้จักเขาอย่างถ่องแท้ได้เลย เบลรู้หรือเปล่าเถอะว่าตอนนี้โอบีวันรู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีแล้ว? 

"ข้าที่ใจที่มีคนรักท่าน" เบลพูด และชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่โอบีวันจำไม่ได้เสียด้วยซ้ำว่าก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขากำลังพูดเรื่องอะไรกันอยู่ เขาแทบจะไม่ทันสังเกตว่าเบลใช้ภาษาอะไรพูดกับเขา "เจไดก็เหมือนกับมีโลกส่วนตัวเป็นประเทศของตัวเองอย่างนั้นเลยนะ ใช่ไหม?" 

โอบีวันกระพริบตาถี่ๆ พยายามที่จะดึงความสนใจตัวเองกลับมาที่บทสนทนาอีกครั้ง "ใช่" เขาตอบเห็นด้วยอย่างสั้นๆ พลางสงสัยว่านี่จะสายไปหรือเปล่าหากเขาจะบอกเบลว่านี่เป็นเรื่องที่ผิดพลาด สายไปหรือเปล่าที่เขาจะขอกลับไปบ้านที่วิหารเจได บ้านหลังเดียวที่เขามี บ้านหลังเดียวที่เขารู้จัก 

"เกือบจะได้เวลาอาหารเย็นแล้วล่ะ" เบลบอก สอดแขนเข้ามาควงแขนโอบีวันอีกครั้ง "จะลงไปกันหรือยังครับ?" 

โอบีวันพยักหน้า เก็บกริยาจนไม่เห็นอะไรผิดปกติเมื่อดูจากภายนอก ทั้งคู่เดินลงบันไดไปพบกับพ่อแม่ของเบลในห้องอาหารที่พวกเขาได้พบกับคนในอุปถัมภ์ของออร์กาน่าอีกสองคน และแล้วโอบีวันก็พบว่าเขากลับมาอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่คุ้นเคยอีกครั้ง อาหารค่ำมื้อนี้ก็คงจะไม่ต่างอะไรกับงานสังคมทางการเมืองที่เขาเคยทำมาแล้วนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน เขาสามารถจะสนทนาเรื่องต่างๆ ตอบปัญหาของคนที่อยากจะรู้เรื่องเกี่ยวกับเจได แล้วก็ทานอาหารด้วยมารยาทที่ไม่มีที่ติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากสำหรับเขาเลย 

แต่นี่ก็ไม่เหมือนกับงานสังคมทั่วไปสักเท่าใดนัก สาเหตุหนึ่งก็เพราะว่าโอบีวันไม่ค่อยจะได้พบกับใครนอกวิหารเจไดที่จะพูดภาษากาแลคติกโบราณชั้นสูงอย่างที่วิลนิสพยายามพูดอยู่ตลอด รัฐฑานั่งถกเถียงเรื่องกฎหมายที่กำลังพิจารณากันอยู่ในวุฒิสภากับลูกชาย - ลูกเลี้ยงสิ - โอบีวันเตือนตัวเอง ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะรู้ดีว่ามันไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะไปคิดถึงความแตกต่างนั่นเลยก็ตาม นักแต่งเพลงพยายามถามโอบีวันว่าเขาชอบดนตรีแบบไหน และนักศึกษาคนนั้นแทบจะไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากแผ่นข้อมูลที่เธออ่านอยู่ เธอเพียงแค่ตักอาหารเข้าปากโดยไม่มองว่าทานอะไรเข้าไปบ้างด้วยซ้ำ เบลสามารถที่จะคุยกับคนห้าคนในเรื่องห้าเรื่องได้ในเวลาเดียวกัน แถมยังแหย่ให้นักศึกษาผู้นั้นพูดออกมาได้บ้างอีกด้วย อันที่จริงอาหารค่ำมื้อนี้ถือเป็นมื้อที่เจี๊ยวจ๊าวสนุกสนานไม่ใช่น้อย และความรู้สึกว่าตัวเองอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทางของโอบีวันก็ค่อยๆ เลือนหายไป 

หลังจากอาหารค่ำพวกเขาก็กลับไปนั่งคุยกันที่ห้องนั่งเล่น นักแต่งเพลงเดินไปนั่งที่เปียโนและแต่งเพลงต่อ รัฐฑาหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ขึ้นมาอ่าน ส่วนเบลกับวิลนิสก็ช่วยกันสอนให้โอบีวันเล่นไพ่แบบอัลเดอร์ราน ตอนที่พวกเขาเล่นกันอยู่นั่นเองที่เบลบอกกำหนดการวันรุ่งขึ้น "ตอนเช้าเราจะไปที่ศูนย์ประชุมก่อนเลยนะ ไปพบกับผู้อำนวยการที่นั่นเพื่อที่จะได้ดูความคืบหน้าของการเตรียมงาน เที่ยงๆ ก็น่าจะเสร็จแล้ว จากนั้นข้าว่าข้าจะพาท่านไปแถวมหาวิทยาลัยเสียหน่อย ข้ารู้ว่าท่านเคยไปแล้วล่ะ แต่ข้าจะพาไปดูอะไรที่มัน 'น่าดู' จริงๆ เช่นลานที่นักศึกษากฎหมายทุกคนต้องมาซักเสื้อกัน ผนังที่นั่นจะมีลายมือนักศึกษาที่เขียนถกเถียงเกี่ยวกับกฎหมายว่าด้วยการทำลายทรัพย์สินสาธารณะกันมาเป็นศตวรรษเต็มไปหมดเลย" 

รัฐฑาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากหนังสือพิมพ์แล้วเสริม "แม่หวังว่าลูกคงพาเขาไปดูส่วนที่แม่เขียนไว้ด้วยนะ? แม่ไปเจอบรรทัดฐานทางกฎหมายที่น่าสนใจมากเลยจากปาฐกถาว่าด้วยการกบฏของคนงานในปี 263 น่ะ" 

"แน่นอนครับ มีมี่ ไม่พาไปดูได้ยังไง?" 

"แล้วก็ต้องมาที่ห้องพ่อหลังจากเลิกชั้นเรียนตอนบ่ายด้วย" วิลนิสพูด "พ่อจะเอาคัมภีร์เก่าที่พูดกันตอนทานข้าวเมื่อกี้ให้โอบีวันดู" 

เบลกลอกตาไปมา "เขาไม่อยากดูคัมภีร์เก่าคร่ำคร่าฝุ่นจับเขรอะหรอก ปาป้า" 

"ตรงกันข้ามครับ ข้าอยากดู" โอบีวันแย้ง 

"นั่นไง เห็นไหม โบ? ยังมีบางคนที่เห็นความงดงามและคุณค่าของประวัติศาสตร์อยู่นะ" 

"เขาเป็นเจไดนะ ปาป้า เขาแค่พยายามจะทำตามมารยาทเท่านั้นแหละ ใครจะไปหลงใหลได้ปลื้มกับภาษาที่ตายแล้วนั่นกัน?" 

"ข้าว่ามันนานแล้วนะที่ข้าไม่ได้ให้เจ้าท่อง 'มหากาพย์คามิออน' ในภาษากาแลคติกน่ะ" 

เบลหันมามองโอบีวันแบบแก่นๆ "เด็กธรรมดาก็โดนตีกันไป แต่ข้าต้องมาท่องกลอนมหากาพย์น่ะ เอาเถอะ มีอีกหลายที่เลยที่ข้าอยากพาท่านไป รู้หรือเปล่าว่าที่นี่มีผับที่จัดร้านเป็นแบบเจไดด้วยนะ?" 

"เดอะพาดาวันเพลส ข้ารู้ ข้าเคยไปแล้วล่ะ" โอบีวันตอบพลางทำหน้ามุ่ย "มีแต่พวกเจไดกรุ๊ปปี้เต็มไปหมด" 

"งั้นเราก็ข้ามรายการนั้นไปก็แล้วกัน ไม่รู้ทำไม ข้าก็อยู่ที่นั่นไม่ได้นานสักทีเหมือนกัน ที่นั่นเป็นที่โปรดที่พวกเด็กที่เรียนสายธุรกิจมานั่งแขวนกันน่ะ" 

"แล้วเด็กรัฐศาสตร์เค้าไปนั่งกันที่ไหนล่ะ?" 

"ร้านที่ผนังจะประดับไปด้วยจานรองแก้วจากผับทั่วกาแล็กซี่เลย ข้าเองก็บริจาคไปสามอันเชียวนะ แล้วตอนเย็นๆ ก็จะมีงานออกร้านตามถนน สนุกมากเลยล่ะ" 

เบลยังคงคุยฟุ้งไปเรื่อยถึงสถานที่ที่เขาอยากจะพาโอบีวันไป แล้วในที่สุดความไม่สบายใจเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ก็ระเหยหายกลายเป็นความกระตือรือร้นเข้ามาแทนที่ 

คนอื่นๆ ต่างพากันบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์ไปกันทีละคน ไม่นานก็เหลือแต่เบลกับโอบีวันที่ยังนั่งอยู่ ทั้งคู่คุยกันไปจนล่วงเข้ายามดึก ทั้งสองคนสามารถหาเรื่องอะไรมาคุยกันได้เสมอทั้งๆ ที่โอบีวันยังไม่ได้เปิดใจให้เจ้าชายอย่างเต็มที่ แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตามพวกเขาก็ยังมักจะนั่งคุยกันด้วยความคุ้นเคยถูกคอแบบที่โอบีวันไม่ค่อยได้คุยกับใครนอกจากเพื่อนที่รู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่เด็กเท่านั้น ยิ่งดึกโอบีวันก็ยิ่งสงสัยว่าเบลจะเริ่มพูดจีบเขาอีกหรือไม่ แต่เบลก็ไม่ได้ทำ ในที่สุดเบลก็พูดขึ้นมาว่าเขาควรจะไปนอนเสียที เขาเดินไปส่งโอบีวันที่ห้องแล้วก็บอกราตรีสวัสดิ์โดยไม่แม้แต่จะพยายามจูบเขา ทิ้งให้โอบีวันแอบรู้สึกผิดหวังกระวนกระวาย นี่ถ้าเบลไม่ได้คิดจะรุกเข้าหาเขาเลยล่ะ? ถ้าหากว่าเบลรอให้โอบีวันเป็นคนเริ่มก่อนล่ะ? เขาไม่รู้ว่าเหมือนกันว่าเขาเองพร้อมที่จะทำอย่างนั้นหรือยัง?

ไม่ใช่ว่าโอบีวันไม่เคย เขาก็มีประสบการณ์มาบ้างเหมือนกัน แต่มันก็เหมือนกับแค่เป็นเรื่องที่ทดลองกันเล่นๆ ในหมู่เพื่อนที่ทุกคนเป็นเจไดและโอบีวันรู้จักทุกคนมาตั้งแต่เด็ก พูดง่ายๆ ก็คือ ไม่มีคนไหนที่เรียกได้ว่าเป็น ‘คู่รัก’ จริงๆ สักคน โอบีวันไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์ในการมีความสัมพันธ์กับคนที่ไม่ใช่เจได แล้วก็ยิ่งไม่เคยที่จะมีอะไรกับคนที่เขาไม่ได้รู้จักเป็นอย่างดีแล้ว นี่เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขารู้สึกหลงทาง ไม่มีกฎเกณฑ์อะไรที่เขาจะทำตามได้ แต่แล้วโอบีวันก็กลับไปคิดถึงคติที่เขาท่องไว้ก่อนที่จะมาที่นี่อีกครั้ง "ไม่จำเป็นจะต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นเลย" เมื่อนั้นแหละ เขาถึงได้คลายความตึงเครียดลงได้บ้าง

แล้วเวลาสองวันก็ผ่านไปโดยที่โอบีวันไม่ได้คิดถึงส่วนขยายของคตินั้น "นอกเสียจากว่าเขาจะต้องการเอง" เลยแม้แต่หนเดียว เบลพาเขาไปเที่ยวกระหน่ำตามที่โปรดต่างๆ ของตัวเอง เขาหากิจกรรมโน่นนี่มาทำในทุกช่วงเวลาที่ว่างจากงาน และไม่ช้าโอบีวันก็เริ่มจะเห็นอีกด้านหนึ่งของวุฒิสมาชิกหนุ่มคนนี้ ตอนที่อยู่ที่คอรัสซังค์เบลมักจะพาโอบีวันไปร้านที่ฮิตและทันสมัย พลางหลบพวกนักข่าวที่ตามทำข่าวอยู่ตลอดเวลาไปด้วย แต่ที่อัลเดอร์รานนี่เป็นบ้านของเบลเอง ที่ที่ถึงแม้เบลจะเป็นที่รู้จักแต่คนก็ให้ความเคารพความเป็นส่วนตัวของเขา ที่นี่ทั้งคู่ไม่เคยต้องวุ่นวายกับ "ออร์กานากรุ๊ปปี้" เลย แทนที่จะไปร้านรวงอะไรที่ทันสมัย เบลกลับพาเขาไปในสถานที่ที่เขาชอบตั้งแต่สมัยที่เขายังเป็นเด็ก สถานที่ที่เขาประทับใจ สถานที่ที่มีความหมายกับเขา: ตลาดกลางแจ้ง สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ ร้านหนังสือที่เป็นแค่รูลึกเข้าไปตรอก ทั้งคู่สามารถนั่งคุยกันที่ร้านกาแฟริมถนนได้เป็นชั่วโมง ซื้อขนมเหนียวหนับจากแผงลอยข้างถนน ปีนรูปปั้นที่อนุสาวรีย์เล่น แล้วก็นั่งเรือจ้างไปตามคลองได้ตลอดโดยที่ไม่มีใครสนใจ

และตลอดช่วงนั้นเบลก็ไม่ได้รุกคืบอะไรกับเขาแม้แต่หนเดียว ไม่มีแม้คำพูดที่อาจจะแสดงให้เห็นว่าเขามีจุดประสงค์เบื้องหลังอะไรในการที่ชวนโอบีวันมาที่อัลเดอร์รานนี่ นานๆ ทีเบลก็จะเอามือโอบีวันไปจูงหรือโอบแขนมาวางรอบเอวของโอบีวัน แต่ลักษณะท่าทีแบบนั้นก็เป็นเรื่องปกติสำหรับคนอัลเดอร์รานที่เป็นคนเปิดเผย เป็นเรื่องแสนจะธรรมดาบนดาวที่แม้แต่นักธุรกิจก็จูบทักทายกัน แต่ถึงท่าทางของเบลจะทำไปด้วยความบริสุทธิ์ใจสักแค่ไหนมันก็ทำให้โอบีวันช็อคได้ไม่น้อย และยิ่งนานวันเข้าความช็อคนั้นก็เพิ่มเปลี่ยนไปเป็นเหมือนกระแสไฟที่วิ่งระหว่างทั้งคู่ เขาเริ่มจะคุ้นเคยกับการที่เบลเอามือของเขาไปกุมไว้ การที่นั่งแล้วเข่ามาชนกัน การที่เขาวางแขนไปโอบคอเบลเวลาที่ทั้งคู่หัวเราะ ความเคยชินนั้นเพิ่มขึ้นทุกทีจนกระทั่งมันแทบจะไม่มีเวลาไหนเลยที่ทั้งคู่ไม่ได้สัมผัสกันอยู่ ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง

แต่เบลก็ยังไม่ได้ทำอะไร

และจะไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

นอกเสียจากว่าโอบีวันจะต้องการ

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

วันที่สามที่โอบีวันมาอยู่บนอัลเดอร์รานเริ่มต้นด้วยเช้าที่เย็นสดชื่น ทั้งคู่การทำงานอยู่ที่ศูนย์ประชุมตลอดช่วงเช้า เวลาหลายชั่วโมงหมดไปกับการตรวจดูเมนูอาหารและเช็คอุปกรณ์การแปลภาษา ก่อนที่เบลกับโอบีวันจะไปทานอาหารกลางวันที่ร้านเล็กๆ ซึ่งกลายเป็นร้านโปรดของโอบีวันในช่วงเวลาที่เขาอยู่ที่นี่ และหลังจากนั้นโอบีวันก็ต้องประหลาดใจที่เบลพาเขามุ่งหน้ากลับไปที่คฤหาสน์ออร์กานา 

"ข้าคิดว่าน่าจะให้ท่านพักจากการทัวร์บ้างน่ะ" เบลอธิบาย "รับอะไรต่อมิอะไรเข้าไปในสมองมากๆ เดี๋ยวมันจะปนกันมั่วไปหมด" 

"ที่จริงข้ากำลังสนุกเลยนะ ท่านนำทัวร์ได้ไม่เหมือนใครดี" 

"ขอบคุณที่อุตส่าห์ชมครับ แต่ว่าข้ารู้ว่าท่านชอบเรื่องแอ็คชั่น ข้าเลยคิดว่าวันนี้น่าจะไปหาอะไรสนุกๆ ทำกันมากกว่า" 

โอบีวันไม่รู้ว่าเบลกำลังพูดถึงเรื่องอะไร แต่เขาก็อดที่จะคาดเดาไปไม่ได้ว่า "อะไรสนุกๆ" ของเบลจะหมายถึงอะไรกันแน่ 

ทั้งสองกลับมาถึงบ้านแต่ก็ไม่ได้เข้าไปในตัวบ้าน เบลพาโอบีวันไปที่โรงเก็บยานแทน โอบีวันรู้อยู่แล้วว่าครอบครัวออร์กานามียานพาหนะเป็นจำนวนมากมายเกินกว่าที่ครอบครัวเดียวจะใช้ได้หมด แต่ยานหลายๆ ลำก็ถือได้ว่าเป็นสมบัติตกทอดกันมานานในครอบครัวจนนับเป็นของโบราณได้เลยทีเดียว ทั้งสกายฮอปเปอร์ที่เป็นยานบินระหว่างดวงดาว แลนด์สปีดเดอร์พลังแรงสูง หรือยานพาหนะที่หรูหราฟู่ฟ่าอื่นๆ แต่เบลก็พาเขาเดินผ่านยานพวกนั้นไปที่มุมมืดๆ มุมหนึ่งของโรงเก็บยานที่มียานขนาดย่อมๆ จำนวนหนึ่งจอดมีผ้าคลุมอยู่ 

เบลเดินไปเปิดผ้าคลุมยานลำหนึ่ง เผยให้โอบีวันพบว่าตัวเองกำลังยืนมองยานไฟร์บอลท์สปีดเดอร์ไบค์สุดคลาสสิค หลังจากนั้นไม่ว่าหลักการวางเฉยไม่ยินดีตื่นเต้นกับเรื่องอะไรของเจไดก็มลายหายไปหมด โอบีวันอดไม่ได้ที่จะยืนอ้าปากค้างด้วยความตื่นเต้นเหลือประมาณ ส่วนใหญ่เวลาที่เขาอยู่กับเบลเขามักจะไม่ทันคิดหรือทำเป็นลืมๆ ไปว่าครอบครัวออร์กานาร่ำรวยมหาศาลเพียงใด แต่แล้วสปีดเดอร์ไบค์ที่อยู่ข้างหน้าเขาก็เป็นเครื่องเตือนถึงทรัพย์สมบัติมากมายเหล่านั้นได้เป็นอย่างดี เพียงแต่คราวนี้ความไม่ค่อยพอใจกับความสุรุ่ยสุร่ายของเบลนั่นก็ถูกความริษยาเล็กๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเขาได้เห็นยานที่ใครๆ ต่างปรารถนาอยากได้กันคันนี้เอาชนะไปเสียได้ 

แววตาสนุกสนานร่าเริงที่น่าจะอยู่บนตาของเด็กวัยรุ่นเกเรมากกว่าที่จะเป็นดวงตาของวุฒิสมาชิกคนหนึ่งฉายอยู่บนดวงตาของเบล "ชอบมั้ย?" 

โอบีวันยังไม่สามารถจะละสายตาไปจากสปีดเดอร์ไบค์นั่นได้ "จะบ้าเหรอ? ไฟร์บอลท์เนี่ยนะ?!" 

"นึกแล้วเชียวว่าท่านต้องชอบ!" เบลหัวเราะ เขาเดินไปหยิบหมวกกันน็อกมาจากชั้นในโรงรถก่อนที่จะโยนมาให้โอบีวันอันหนึ่ง โอบีวันยังคงตะลึงกับยานตรงหน้าที่เห็นจนเขาเกือบจะรับหมวกพลาด "ขึ้นไปสิ" เบลบอก "ท่านขับนะ" 

"ล้อเล่นรึเปล่า!" โอบีวันท้วงอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อหูตัวเอง 

"ทำไมจะต้องล้อเล่นด้วยล่ะ?" 

"ท่านจะให้ข้าเป็นคนขับเจ้านี่งั้นเหรอ?" 

"ก็ท่านเป็นเจไดไม่ใช่เหรอ? ท่านน่าจะสามารถขับได้ไม่มีปัญหานี่นา" 

"มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ข้าจะขับได้ขี่เป็นหรือเปล่า แต่ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องของที่ว่าใครที่มียานแบบนี้จะยอมให้คนอื่นแตะยานของตัวเองทำไมต่างหากล่ะ" 

เบลหัวเราะ เสยผมที่ยาวมาระดวงตาออกก่อนที่จะรัดสายหมวกกันน็อกให้แน่น "ถ้ามันจะทำให้ท่านรู้สึกดีขึ้นนะ ข้าจะบอกให้ก็ได้ว่าท่านเป็นคนแรกเลยที่ข้าอนุญาตให้แตะยานของข้า" เขาก้าวขึ้นไปนั่งบนที่นั่งซ้อนท้ายพลางตบที่นั่งด้านหน้าเบาๆ "มาสิ อย่าให้ข้ารอนาน ไม่งั้นเดี๋ยวข้าเปลี่ยนใจไม่รู้ด้วยนะ" 

โอบีวันไม่ต้องรอให้เบลพูดเป็นครั้งที่สอง เขารัดสายหมวกกันน็อกของตัวเองบ้างก่อนที่จะขึ้นไปนั่งคร่อมบนที่นั่งหน้าเบล เจ้าชายสอดแขนมาโอบเอวเขาไว้หลวมๆ เกยคางไว้กับไหล่ของโอบีวัน "ตอนอยู่บนถนนก็ขับระวังๆ ก่อนละกัน" เขาทำเสียงจริงจัง "เดี๋ยวข้าจะบอกทางไปที่สวนสาธารณะที่อยู่นอกเมือง แล้วเราค่อยดูว่าเครื่องของเจ้าหนูนี่ยังแจ๋วอยู่รึเปล่าที่นั่นนะ" 

โอบีวันพยักหน้าพลางกดสวิตช์สตาร์ทเครื่อง และในทันทีที่สปีดเดอร์ไบค์คันนั้นคำรามออกมาเบาๆ โอบีวันก็รู้ตัวว่าเขากำลังตกอยู่ในห้วงของความรักอย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้น เขาเอายานออกจากโรงเก็บไปที่ถนนอย่างนิ่มๆ และถึงจะยังไม่ได้เร่งความเร็วอะไรมากมายแต่การได้ขับยานลำนี้ก็ทำให้โอบีวันรู้สึกดีเสียเหลือเกิน เสียงเครื่องยนต์ที่ดังอยู่เบาๆ เป็นจังหวะราวกับมีเสียงเพลงคลอไปด้วย การควบคุมยานที่ง่ายเพียงสัมผัสแผ่วเบายานก็แล่นไปตามที่ใจคิด โอบีวันอดไม่ได้ที่จะใช้ความเร็วมากกว่าที่กฎหมายกำหนดไปนิดหน่อยในขณะที่แทรกยานซิกแซกไปตามถนน ทั้งคู่เป็นจุดดึงดูดสายตาของคนอื่นๆ ไม่น้อยเลยทีเดียว ผู้คนต่างมองมาด้วยสายตาที่ชื่นชม ทั้งชื่นชมตัวยานและชื่นชมความสามารถของคนขับที่ขับได้นิ่มไม่มีที่ติ แล้วก็เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งที่โอบีวันอนุญาตให้ตัวเองกลายเป็นที่อิจฉาของคนอื่นๆ ด้วยความรู้สึกที่ไม่ค่อยจะสมกับการเป็นเจไดเท่าใดนัก

เบลนำทางให้เขาขับยานออกจากเมือง ไม่นานทั้งสองก็มาบินอยู่บนถนนโล่งๆ ถึงแม้ว่ายังไม่ได้ใช้ความเร็วสูงที่สุดแต่ก็ถือว่าเป็นอะไรที่ตื่นเต้นพอตัว พระอาทิตย์ซ่อนตัวอยู่หลังเงาเมฆทำให้ลมแรงที่ปะทะใบหน้าของเขานั้นเยือกเย็นกว่าปกติ แต่โอบีวันก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไร สายลมเย็นนั้นกลับยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกว่าพวกเขาขับไปเร็วกว่าความเป็นจริงเสียอีก 

ในที่สุดเจ้าชายก็แตะบ่าและชี้ให้เขาเบี่ยงออกไปจากถนนใหญ่ โอบีวันบังคับยานออกไปตามทางที่เบลบอก ลงเนินเตี้ยๆ ไปยังทุ่งกว้าง เขาลดความเร็วลงตอนที่ทั้งคู่แล่นผ่านทุ่งหญ้านั่น 

"นี่แหละ สวนที่ข้าบอก" เสียงของเบลพูดอยู่ข้างหู "จริงๆ มันก็เป็นเขตรักษาพันธุ์พืชและสัตว์ป่าอะไรซักอย่างนะ ที่นี่ไม่มีกฎจราจรหรอก แค่ระวังไม่ให้ไปเจอกับพวกนักซิ่งคนอื่นๆ หรือต้นไม้ใหญ่ๆ เข้าก็แล้วกัน" 

"ได้เลย" โอบีวันตอบ "แล้วเจ้าหนูนี่ไปได้เร็วแค่ไหนกัน?" 

"ถ้าข้าบอกก็ไม่สนุกน่ะสิ ท่านลองด้วยตัวเองดีกว่ามั้ง!" 

โอบีวันยิ้ม "ถ้างั้นก็... จับดีๆ ล่ะ!" 

เบลกระชับแขนที่โอบเอวเข้าอยู่เข้าไปอีกในตอนที่โอบีวันเร่งเครื่องเปลี่ยนเกียร์พาให้ทั้งคู่ทะยานพุ่งออกไปบนทุ่งหญ้า เขาไม่เคยใช้ความเร็วขนาดนี้กับยานที่ไม่ได้มีห้องโดยสารที่ปิดมิดชิดมาก่อน พื้นหญ้าเบื้องล่างเลื่อนผ่านตาของทั้งคู่ไปเหมือนภาพหนังที่ฉายเร็วๆ เสียจนตามองตามไม่ทัน แต่แม้ว่าพวกเขาจะแล่นไปด้วยความเร็วกว่า 250 กม.ต่อชั่วโมงแล้ว โอบีวันก็รู้ว่านี่ยังไม่ใช่ความเร็วสูงสุดของสปีดเดอร์ไบค์คันนี้เลย แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้คิดที่จะเร่งให้แรงไปมากกว่านั้น ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็มีคนโดยสารมาด้วย ไม่ว่าโอบีวันจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะสามารถขับยานได้ดีขนาดไหนเขาก็ไม่ได้ใจร้อนวู่วามหรือประมาทพอที่จะคิดไปว่าอุบัติเหตุไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นกับยานที่เจไดขับอยู่เสียเลย สำหรับเขานั้น แค่ได้ขับยานที่เป็นเหมือนยานในฝันของใครหลายๆ คน แค่ได้รู้สึกถึงสายลมเย็นที่ผ่านมาปะทะใบหน้า รับรู้ได้ว่าวงแขนที่โอบรอบเอวของเขาอยู่นั้นเป็นแขนของเบล เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว 

โอบีวันขับยานขนานเข้าไปกับแนวต้นไม้ หลบหลีกลำต้นของไม้ใหญ่ในป่า พยายามใช้ทักษะของตัวเองและสมรรถนะของยานอย่างเต็มที่แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ระวังไม่ให้อันตรายจนเกินไป เขายังมีหน้าที่ความรับผิดชอบที่ต้องคำนึงถึงความปลอดภัยของเจ้าชายด้วย มีแต่เบลเองนั่นแหละที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้แคร์กับความปลอดภัยของตัวเองอะไรมากมาย เบลร้องตะโกนออกมาอย่างตื่นเต้น ชะโงกหน้ามาดูความเร็วแล้วก็ยิ่งบอกให้โอบีวันขับให้เร็วขึ้นอีกเมื่อเห็นว่ายังไม่ถึงขีดสุดของสปีดเดอร์ไบค์คันนี้ 

ความเร็วของทั้งคู่ไล่นกให้บินออกมาจากพุ่มไม้ ไล่สัตว์เล็กสัตว์น้อยให้ออกมาจากที่ซ่อน เขาขับเข้าขับออกจากหมู่ไม้รายทาง จนในที่สุดโอบีวันก็ขับทะลุออกมาที่ทุ่งกว้างอีกแห่งหนึ่งพลางขับทะยานไปด้วยความเร็วสูงสุดเท่าที่ยานจะไปได้ เสียงเครื่องยนต์กระหึ่มขึ้นเพียงเพื่อจะถูกกลบด้วยเสียงลมที่พัดผ่านหู โอบีวันปล่อยความคิดให้ลอยไปกับสัมผัสของความเร็ว ใจที่เต้นรัว และ ท่วงทำนองที่เหมือนจะดังออกมาจากเลือดทุกหยดในกาย เขารู้สึกราวกับว่าอยู่ดีๆ โลกทั้งใบก็มลายหายไป อยู่ดีๆ เวลาก็อยู่นิ่ง ไม่มีอะไรเหลืออยู่นอกจากยานนี่ ตัวเขากับเบล และสายลมเท่านั้น เป็นความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับเขากำลังตกจากที่สูง เหมือนเขากำลังบิน แต่ก็เหมือนว่าจริงๆ เขายืนอยู่นิ่งๆ ไม่ได้เคลื่อนไหว เป็นเหมือนความสงบในระหว่างนั่งสมาธิ เป็นดั่งความสดชื่นในยามที่ตื่นขึ้นมาตอนเช้า 

เป็นความตื่นเต้นที่ได้จากจูบแรก 

...จูบ... 

โอบีวันค่อยๆ คลายมือจากคันเร่งช้าๆ จนยานจอดสนิท หัวใจของเบลเต้นแรงผ่านมาจากทางด้านหลังจนเขารู้สึกได้ เจ้าชายหลุดปากส่งเสียงโว้วออกมา ก่อนที่จะกระชับแขนที่โอบโอบีวันอยู่กอดแน่นเข้าไปอีกพลางประทับจูบลงที่ท้ายทอยของเขา 

"โทษที มันอดไม่ได้จริงๆ!" เบลพูดขออภัยอย่างร่าเริงพลางคลายวงแขนออก 

โอบีวันรู้สึกว่าผิวตรงส่วนที่เบลสัมผัสริมฝีปากอยู่เมื่อสักครู่ร้อนผ่าว เขาพึมพำ "ไม่เป็นไร" ออกมา แต่เจ้าชายก็ก้าวลงไปจากสปีดเดอร์ไบค์แล้ว โอบีวันไม่แน่ใจเสียด้วยซ้ำว่าเจ้าชายได้ยินเขาหรือเปล่า

เบลถอดหมวกกันน็อกออกก่อนที่จะล้มตัวลงนอนไปบนพื้นหญ้าทั้งๆ ที่ยังหัวเราะและหอบหายใจอยู่ "สุดยอดเลย!" เขาตะโกน "ให้ดาวตกเถอะ! ข้าว่าข้าน่าจะเล่นอย่างนี้ให้บ่อยกว่านี้สักหน่อย ต้องโทษคอรัสซังค์กับการจราจรบนนั้นเลยล่ะ! ไปขับยานเร็วๆ ที่นั่นไม่ได้เลยจริงๆ" 

"ถ้าจะขับอย่างถูกกฎหมายนะ" โอบีวันพูดพร้อมกับก้าวลงจากยานไปยืนค้ำหัวมองเจ้าชายนิ่งๆ ภาพที่เขาเห็นคือชายคนหนึ่งที่ยังคงตื่นเต้น เลือดสูบฉีดขึ้นมาบนแก้ม ลมหายใจหอบถี่ เส้นผมหยักศกแผ่ลงไปบนยอดหญ้า สวยงามเหลือเกิน โอบีวันรู้สึกถึงจังหวะหัวใจที่เต้นเร็วขึ้นโดยที่ไม่ใช่ผลที่มาจากการขับยานเร็วๆ แม้แต่น้อย 

เบลยกแขนขึ้น เอื้อมมือมาหาเขา โอบีวันเอามือของเขาไปกุมไว้ พลางสอดนิ้วประสานเข้ากับนิ้วเรียวยาวของเจ้าชาย เบลกระตุกแขนแรงๆ เพียงครั้งเดียวโอบีวันก็ลงไปนั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างๆ ทั้งสองปล่อยมือออกจากกันก่อนที่โอบีวันจะล้มตัวลงนอนหงายข้างๆ เบล 

"ข้าชอบออกมานอนเล่น มองขึ้นไปดูท้องฟ้า" เบลพูดขึ้น "มองขึ้นไปที่จักรวาลกว้างใหญ่นั่น แล้วก็สมมติว่าจริงๆ แล้วข้าไม่ได้กำลังนอนอยู่บนพื้นหญ้า แต่ว่านอนอยู่ใต้ผืนโลกต่างหาก สมมติว่าอัลเดอร์รานทั้งหมดอยู่ด้านบน จักรวาลอยู่ด้านล่าง แล้วข้าก็ต้องยึดหญ้าไว้ให้แน่นๆ ไม่อย่างนั้นข้าก็จะตกลงไป" เบลกางแขนออก มือทั้งสองข้างจิกลงไปที่พื้นพลางยึดต้นหญ้าไว้มั่น โอบีวันทำตาม ปล่อยให้เสียงของเบลนำความคิดของเขาไป "บางครั้งข้ารู้สึกว่าแรงโน้มถ่วงมันเปลี่ยนทิศเอาจริงๆ นะ แล้วข้าก็จะเวียนหัวนิดๆ รู้สึกมั้ย?" 

"รู้สึกสิ" โอบีวันตอบเบาๆ เขาแทบจะรู้สึกได้ว่าโลกหมุนเปลี่ยนทิศไป แผ่นหลังของเขาต้องรับน้ำหนักพื้นดินและท้องฟ้าก็เปิดโล่งอยู่ภายใต้ตัวเขา 

"เราต้องจับไว้ให้มั่น ไม่อย่างนั้นเดี๋ยวจะตกลงไปนะ ตกผ่านหมู่เมฆไปจนถึงพระอาทิตย์ที่ฉายแสงอยู่ใต้เรานี่ แล้วก็เลยไปจนถึงชั้นบรรยากาศ จนกระทั่งเราตกลงไปถึงหมู่ดาว ตกลงไปไกลมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งเราหลงทางอยู่ท่ามกลางหมู่ดาวเหล่านั้น ไม่ต่างกับหยาดฝนเพียงสองหยดที่ตกลงไปในมหาสมุทรเลยนะ" 

โอบีวันหลับตาลง ความคิดที่ว่าภายใต้ตัวเขามีแต่ความว่างเปล่าทำให้เขารู้สึกวิงเวียน เขายึดหญ้าไว้มั่น พยายามฝังส้นเท้าลงบนผืนดิน ไม่อยากจะตกลงไปในความเวิ้งว้างเบื้องล่าง 

มืออบอุ่นเลื่อนขึ้นมาวางบนหลังมือของเขา โอบีวันปล่อยพื้นหญ้าที่กำไว้ หงายมือขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ จนกระทั่งมาจับมือของเบลไว้แทน "จับไว้นะ" เบลกระซิบ 

ทั้งคู่แขวนตัวเองไว้อย่างนั้น แขวนอยู่ระหว่างพื้นโลกที่กดอยู่บนผืนหลังกับจักรวาลเวิ้งว้างทางด้านหน้า มือข้างหนึ่งเกาะกุมกันไว้มั่น คงเหลือเพียงมืออีกข้างที่เกาะไว้กับยอดหญ้าที่เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ยึดพวกเขาไว้ไม่ให้ตกลงไปสู่ความว่างเปล่าไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด โอบีวันรู้สึกได้ว่าผืนแผ่นดินอัลเดอร์รานหมุนรอบตัวเองอยู่อย่างช้าๆ ภายใต้แผ่นหลังของเขา ถึงแม้จะหลับตาแต่เขาก็มองเห็นภาพของดวงดาวร้อยพันจรัสแสงอยู่ลิบๆ หมู่ดาวที่ถักทอร้อยเรียงเข้าเป็นดังตาข่ายที่ทำจากเส้นทางเดินยานและช่องทางไฮเปอร์สเปซมากมายนับไม่ถ้วน จักรวาลภายนอกนั้นมีชีวิตอยู่มากมายเหลือเกิน มีดาวอยู่เป็นล้านๆ มีหัวใจเป็นร้อยเป็นพันล้านดวงที่เต้นอยู่ ทุกชีวิตเชื่อมโยงกันอยู่ด้วยพลัง แต่ถ้าทั้งคู่ตกลงไปพวกเขาคงจะเล็ดลอดผ่านตาข่ายเหล่านั้นไปไม่ต่างกับปลาตัวจ้อยที่หลุดรอดไปจากอวน หากทั้งสองตกลงไปโดยที่ไม่มีอะไรมารองรับเอาไว้ เขาก็จะตกลงไปพร้อมกับเบล ลอยไปอย่างอิสระ มือจับกันไว้ หัวใจเต้นสอดคล้องกันไปราวกับดวงอาทิตย์สองดวง เป็นระบบสุริยะคู่ที่มีแค่เขาทั้งสองเท่านั้น 

โอบีวันได้ยินเสียงของการเคลื่อนไหวข้างๆ เขา แล้วศูนย์แรงโน้มถ่วงรอบๆ ตัวเขาก็เปลี่ยนทิศอีกครั้ง คราวนี้มาจับอยู่ที่ร่างที่ยังนอนอยู่ข้างๆ เขาหันศีรษะไปในขณะที่จักรวาลหมุนไปรอบๆ ก่อนที่จะเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นช้าๆ เพื่อที่จะได้พบกับภาพของเบลที่กำลังมองเหม่อออกไปยังท้องฟ้ากว้างใหญ่เบื้องหน้า โอบีวันดื่มด่ำกับภาพที่ได้เห็น ไรผมหยักศกที่ตกลงมาจากหน้าผาก ใบหูได้รูป เส้นขากรรไกรแข็งแรง เส้นชีพจรที่เต้นอยู่ที่ลำคอ โอบีวันรู้สึกได้ว่าชีพจรของตัวเองก็กำลังปรับจังหวะให้เข้ากันกับจังหวะนั้น เขาได้ยินเสียงอากาศที่เบลหายใจเข้าไปในปอด รู้สึกได้ถึงความชุ่มชื้นในอากาศที่เขาหายใจออกมา รับรู้ได้ถึงความร้อนในกายของเบล และในขณะนั้นเองที่โอบีวันอยากเพียงแต่ที่จะได้ลิ้มรสของผิวของเขา อยากซุกหน้าเข้ากับเรือนผมนั่น อยากรู้สึก.....

เขาปล่อยมือจากมือของเบลก่อนที่จะเอื้อมไปไล้เรือนผมที่ข้างขมับของเบลเบาๆ เจ้าชายหลับตาลง ลมหายใจเร่งเป็นจังหวะถี่ขึ้นเมื่อโอบีวันเสยมือเข้าไปท่ามกลางเส้นผมหนา นิ้วเรียวไล้ผ่านขอบนอกของใบหูไปหยุดเล่นอยู่ที่จุดเปราะบางทางด้านหลัง 

เบลตะแคงตัวมาทางเขาก่อนที่จะใช้ข้อศอกยันตัวขึ้นมามองหน้าโอบีวันอย่างมีความหมาย ตรึงโอบีวันอยู่อย่างนั้นด้วยสายตาของเขาเพียงอย่างเดียว เวลาเหมือนจะผ่านไปนานเหลือเกินกว่าที่เบลจะโน้มตัวมาท้าวแขนอยู่เหนือตัวเขา โอบีวันหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวทั้งปวง ไม่สามารถเคลื่อนไหวอย่างไรได้ ได้แต่หยุดนิ่งแข็งเมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น เบลยังคงท้าวแขนอยู่อย่างนั้น พยายามระวังไม่ให้ส่วนใดของร่างกายมาถูกตัวเขา แต่ไม่ช้าโอบีวันก็รู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นๆ ที่เป่าแผ่วเบามากระทบที่ลำคอ ไปถึงหลังหู เหมือนดั่งลางบอกเหตุในยามที่พลังเตือนให้เขารู้ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นต่อไป ริมฝีปากนุ่มๆ เริ่มซุกไซ้ไปตามลมหายใจอุ่นนั้น มีเพียงริมฝีปากคู่นั้นเท่านั้นที่สัมผัสตัวเขาอยู่ แต่นั่นก็พอที่จะส่งคลื่นอารมณ์ปราถนาให้แล่นไปทั่วร่าง เบลถอนริมฝีปากออกชั่วครู่ก่อนที่จะประทับมันลงมาอีกครั้งห่างจากจุดเดิมไม่กี่เซนติเมตรตรงจุดอ่อนไหวที่แนวกรามมาบรรจบกับลำคอพอดี จูบไล่จากจุดนั้นมาตามวงหน้าของเขา และโอบีวันก็หันตามจนริมฝีปากของเขามาอยู่ใต้ริมฝีปากของเบล เบลอยู่เหนือตัวเขา ลมหายใจของทั้งสองผสานกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว โอบีวันเหลือบตาขึ้นมองใบหน้าของเบลที่มาบดบังภาพจักรวาลที่เขาเห็น ภาพใบหน้าที่กลายมาเป็นจักรวาลของเขาเอง ริมฝีปากของเบลประทับลงมาอีกครั้ง จมลึกลงมาอยู่ในตัวเขาด้วยน้ำหนักที่เทียมเท่ากับจักรวาลก็ไม่ปาน แล้วโอบีวันก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเขาถูกแผ่ออก ถูกดึงลงไป และถูกกลืนกินเสียราวกับว่าเขาก้าวผ่านเส้นขอบเขตวิกฤตลงไปในหลุมดำ เวลาเหมือนจะหมุนห่างออกไปทุกที โอบีวันรู้สึกราวกับว่าเขาตกจากจุดที่เขาอยู่ลงไปหาเบลผู้ซึ่งดันให้เขากลับมาอยู่ที่ผืนโลก 

นี่แหละ นี่คือสิ่งที่เขามาเพื่อค้นหา นี่ไม่ใช่ความรัก เบลไม่ใช่ไควกอนที่ทำให้โอบีวันรู้สึกปลอดภัยและสมบูรณ์เหมือนอยู่ในที่ที่คุ้นเคย ที่นี่ไม่มีความรู้สึกว่าเขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของใครหรืออะไร ไม่มีความรู้สึกว่าเขาอยู่ในที่ที่พลังกำหนดให้เขาอยู่ ไม่มีความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับชิ้นส่วนสองชิ้นที่มาประกอบเข้าด้วยกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว เบลเป็นเหมือนสิ่งก่อกวนที่ปั่นศูนย์รวมสติของโอบีวันให้กลายเป็นปมของอารมณ์ต่างๆ มากมายที่พันกันจนยุ่งเหยิง ป่วนเสียจนร่างกายกับความคิดของเขาสูญเสียสมดุลที่เคยมี แม้กายกับจิตจะไม่ถึงกับต่อสู้กันแต่เบลก็ทำให้มันก็ไม่ค่อยลงรอยกันสักเท่าใด เบลเป็นแผ่นดินที่ยังไม่มีใครค้นพบ เป็นโลกใหม่ที่รอให้ไปสำรวจ เบลเป็นความตื่นเต้นท้าทาย ความเป็นไปได้ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็เป็นความเสี่ยง ความไม่แน่นอน บางทีเขาก็เป็นความน่าสะพรึงกลัวเสียด้วยซ้ำ เบลอยู่ตรงข้ามกับทุกอย่างโอบีวันเคยเรียนรู้มาในฐานะของเจได แต่ในไม่ช้าเขาก็เข้าใจว่าความรู้สึกนี้ไม่ใช่ด้านมืด ถึงเจไดจะมีกฎ มีวินัย มีปรัชญาเป็นของตัวเอง แต่เหล่าเจไดก็ใช้ชีวิตและทำงานอยู่ในแกแล็กซีที่เต็มไปด้วยมุมมองที่แตกต่างหลากหลาย หากว่าเจไดจะต้องปลีกตัวจากคนหมู่อื่นๆ เสียทั้งหมดเพียงเพราะว่าพวกเขามองจักรวาลจากคนละมุม นั่นน่าจะถือเป็นการผิดต่อจุดประสงค์แรกเริ่มของสำนักเสียด้วยซ้ำ เบลท้าทายทุกสิ่งที่โอบีวันเคยคิด เคยรู้สึก ทุกอย่างที่โอบีวันเคยเชื่อ แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ดีไม่ใช่หรือ? เขาควรจะตั้งคำถามกับสมมติฐานของตัวเองในทุกเรื่องอยู่เสมอ และถ้าเบลจะทำให้เขาหวั่นหวาด นั่นก็หมายความว่าโอบีวันเองก็ต้องการความหวาดหวั่นนั่น เขาต้องการให้เบลสั่นคลอนความเชื่อและทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ประกอบขึ้นเป็นตัวเขา ต้องการให้เบลเปลี่ยนโลกที่เขารู้จักจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ เขาอยากจะตกลงไปสู่จักรวาลอันยิ่งใหญ่ที่โอบล้อมเอาไว้ด้วยวงแขนของเบลและถูกกลืนหายเข้าไปอยู่ในสิ่งที่เขาไม่รู้จักและไม่คุ้นเคยเหล่านั้นจนไม่มีใครหาเขาพบ

เขาเลื่อนมือขึ้นไปจับไหล่กว้างของเบลพลางพลิกตัวให้เจ้าชายเป็นฝ่ายลงมาอยู่ด้านล่างแทน ยังไม่มีจังหวะไหนที่ริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่จะแยกออกจากกัน มือยังคงไขว่คว้าสัมผัสจากร่างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างกระหาย เสื้อผ้าถูกปลดไปทีละชั้นครั้งละชิ้นจนกระทั่งในที่สุดแผ่นอกของทั้งสองก็เบียดเข้าด้วยกันโดยไร้ซึ่งอาภรณ์มาขวางกั้น รสสัมผัสจากเนื้อแนบเนื้อส่งคลื่นอารมณ์ให้แล่นเหมือนประจุไฟฟ้าไปทั่วร่างของโอบีวัน มือของเบลที่สอดเข้ามาใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตตัวบางยังลูบไล้แผ่นหลังของเขา ริมฝีปากอุ่นๆ ที่ยังคงดื่มด่ำอยู่กับสัมผัสของกันและกันอย่างไม่รู้จักอิ่ม ตักตวงความหวานพลางสำรวจดินแดนที่ทั้งคู่เพิ่งค้นพบใหม่อย่างไม่รู้จักพอ เร็วเหลือเกิน เร็วเกินไป พวกเขาอยู่ในสวนกลางแจ้งภายใต้ท้องฟ้าโล่งและลมเย็นที่โชยมาบางเบา หากถ้าโอบีวันจะเคยคิดจินตนาการถึงครั้งแรกของทั้งคู่ไว้บ้างมันก็ไม่ใช่ภาพแบบนี้เลย ไม่มีการยวนยั่วให้หวามไหว ไม่มีส่วนใดที่เกี่ยวกับความเป็นจริงที่มีอยู่ในหัวใจ มีเพียงแต่ความใคร่ที่เข้าครอบงำตัวตนทั้งหมดของทั้งคู่โดยที่เขาก็ไม่สามารถต้านทานมันได้ นี่ไม่ใช่แบบที่เขาต้องการสักเท่าใด แต่เขาก็ไม่แคร์ /มีชีวิตอยู่ในปัจจุบัน/ ไควกอนพร่ำบอกเขาอย่างนี้เสมอ เขาทำตามคำสอนของอาจารย์ได้ ไม่ใช่สิ ตอนนี้มันเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำได้ต่างหาก เขากำลังสูญเสียการควบคุม แต่เขาก็ทำไปทั้งๆ ที่รู้ ทำไปโดยตั้งใจ เลือกที่จะทำเอง ใช่แล้ว เขาเลือกแล้วว่าจะทำ และมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผิดเลย จริงๆ แล้วนี่เหมือนจะกลายเป็นสิ่งที่ถูกที่ควรทำไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ เขารู้ตัวว่าเขากำลังตกลงไป แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าอ้อมแขนเบลจะคอยรับเขาอยู่ตรงนั้นเสมอ 

เขาเบียดกายเข้าหาร่างของเบล จุดอ่อนไหวที่ร้อนรุ่มเสียดสีกันผ่านเนื้อผ้าของเครื่องแต่งกายที่ยังเหลืออยู่บนตัวของทั้งสอง ร่างของเบลสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งตัว เขาหลุดปากส่งเสียงครางในลำคอก่อนที่จะถอนริมฝีปากออก "อย่า... ข้าใกล้จะ-" แต่โอบีวันก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เขาพูดจบ เขาปิดปากเบลเสียด้วยริมฝีปากของตัวเองพลางเบียดตัวให้ยิ่งแนบชิดเข้าไปอีก ชั่วไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาทั้งคู่ก็สุดที่จะกักกั้นอารมณ์ที่ก่อตัวมานานไว้ได้ ทั้งสองต่างปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาอยู่ในวงแขนของกันและกัน 

โอบีวันขยับเลื่อนลงมาซบศีรษะลงบนอกของเบลพลางกอดเอวเขาเอาไว้หลวมๆ เขาแนบหูลงฟังเสียงหัวใจของเบลที่เต้นถี่อยู่ในอกแล้วก็ยิ้มด้วยความรู้สึกพอใจกับตัวเองอย่างบอกไม่ถูก แค่อายนิดหน่อยที่ทำอะไรเลอะๆ ไว้ในกางเกงตัวเองเท่านั้นเอง 

เบลขยับนิ้วที่ยังสั่นอยู่เล็กน้อยมาลูบผมโอบีวัน "ให้ตาย" เขาถอนใจก่อนที่จะมองขึ้นไปบนท้องฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยหมู่เมฆ "ข้าไม่ได้กะให้เกิดเรื่องแบบนั้นขึ้นเลยนะ" 

"ข้ารู้" โอบีวันผ่อนลมหายใจผ่านไปยังอกกว้างของเจ้าชายเบาๆ 

"ข้าหมายถึง จริงๆ แล้วข้าก็หวังว่าเรื่องนั้นจะเกิดขึ้นเหมือนกัน แต่ว่าไม่ใช่แบบนั้นน่ะ" 

ทั้งๆ ที่ยังคงซุกหน้าอยู่กับไออุ่นจากผิวของเจ้าชาย โอบีวันพูดซ้ำอีกครั้ง "ข้ารู้ ...ข้าก็เหมือนกัน" 

"ท่านรู้... ท่านก็เหมือนกัน" เบลพูดเยาะๆ อย่างติดตลกพลางขยี้ผมของเขาเบาๆ "ถ้าท่านรู้ งั้นทำไมท่านไม่เลือกเวลาและสถานที่ให้มันดีกว่านี้หน่อยล่ะ?" 

"ไม่ใช่ว่าข้าวางแผนไว้สักหน่อยนี่" 

"หืมม์ เอาเถอะ ข้าแค่อยากให้ท่านรู้ว่าท่านทำกางเกงตัวเก่งของข้าพังไปตัวนึงเลยนะ ตัวนี้กางเกงหนังเนิร์ฟแท้ๆ ซะด้วย" 

"งั้นท่านก็น่าจะใส่อย่างอื่นมาตั้งแต่ต้นเองนะ" 

เสียงนั้นเงียบไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนที่เบลจะตอบว่า "ท่านก็พูดถูก" 

โอบีวันยังคงยิ้ม เขายังติดใจอยู่กับเรื่องที่ไม่ได้คาดคิดทั้งหมดนี่ เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าทั้งคู่จะมาคุยกันหลังจากนั้นอีก ทั้งๆ ที่เขาน่าจะคาดเดาได้ล่วงหน้าถ้าดูจากความช่างเจรจาของเบล บทสนทนาหยอกล้อพวกนี้เป็นเรื่องธรรมดาสำหรับคนที่เป็นคู่รักกันหรือเปล่านะ? เขาไม่ได้มีประสบการณ์มากพอที่จะรู้ได้เหมือนกัน ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกเขาน่าจะยังครวญครางด้วยความสุขสมหรือพร่ำคำหวานไร้สาระให้กันหรอกหรือ? แต่เรื่องพวกนั้นก็ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้น แทนที่จะเป็นอย่างนั้นพวกเขากลับนอนอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของกันละกันบนพื้นหญ้า ไม่มีใครพูดอะไร ต่างคนต่างจมอยู่กับความคิดของตนเอง ที่แน่ๆ ก็คือโอบีวันกำลังพิศวง ความคิดของเขาแสนจะสับสน คิดอะไรได้แค่ครึ่งๆ กลางๆ เพราะแต่ละประเด็นก็ต่างแย่งกันเข้ามาเป็นประเด็นใหญ่ในใจของเขา แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ให้ความสนใจกับความคิดพวกนั้นมากมายอะไรนัก เขาปล่อยให้ความคิดต่างๆ เหล่านั้นวิ่งวนอยู่ในหัวโดยไม่เข้าไปขัดจังหวะอะไร ตอนนี้เขากำลังมีความสุขกับสิ่งที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น และอยากจะรู้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อไปมากกว่าที่จะมาสนใจเรื่องอื่นๆ 

ร่างของเบลที่อยู่ใต้เขาสั่นอีกเล็กน้อยก่อนที่เจ้าชายจะกระชับเสื้อที่คลุมอยู่ให้ปิดลง "ข้าว่ามันจะหนาวไปหน่อยถ้าเราจะนอนอยู่อย่างนี้นะ ไปกันรึยัง?" 

โอบีวันผงกศีรษะขึ้นมองเบลเป็นเชิงพยักหน้ารับ แล้วก็พบกับสายตาของเบลที่มองเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว โอบีวันพยายามที่จะมองลึกลงไปในใจของเขา เขาสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าภายในดวงตาสีเข้มคู่นั้นมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นบ้าง การที่เบลเป็นคนที่ไม่มีสัมผัสถึงพลังทำให้เบลไม่ต่างอะไรกับกระดาษเปล่าสำหรับโอบีวัน ถึงเขาจะเชี่ยวชาญการตีความสีหน้าที่แสดงความรู้สึกเกลียดชัง ไม่ไว้ใจ ระแวงสงสัย ในการเจรจา การทูต หรือการวางแผนใดๆ สักแค่ไหน แต่โอบีวันก็ไม่คุ้นเคยเอาเสียเลยที่จะต้องตีความสีหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความรัก หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่ที่ทั้งคู่มีร่วมกันอยู่ ณ ขณะนี้ โอบีวันโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าเพื่อที่จะจูบเบลอีกครั้ง แต่ในวินาทีสุดท้ายเบลก็ผินหน้าออก พลางยักคิ้วและยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยก่อนที่จะพูดว่า "คราวนี้ข้าขับบ้างล่ะ" เขาผลักโอบีวันออกจากตัวเองเบาๆ ในขณะที่ลุกขึ้นยืน "ยังมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ข้าอยากให้ท่านได้เห็นก่อนที่เราจะกลับนะ"

ทั้งคู่เดินไปเก็บหมวกกันน็อกที่ตกอยู่กับพื้นก่อนที่จะกลับขึ้นไปขี่ยานอีกครั้ง โอบีวันขยับตัวด้วยความรู้สึกอึดอัดประหลาดๆ ที่เป็นผลเนื่องมาจากความชื้นที่ยังติดอยู่ในกางเกง แต่เมื่อเบลติดเครื่องยนต์โอบีวันก็เอนตัวเข้ากับร่างของเจ้าชาย เรียวขาแนบไปด้วยกันก่อนที่จะแนบตัวไปกับแผ่นหลังของเบล เขาโอบแขนเข้าสวมกอดเบลจากทางด้านหลังพลางเกยคางไว้บนไหล่ของเจ้าชาย เครื่องยนต์ลอยขึ้นและเริ่มเคลื่อนตัวออกไปและเมื่อนั้นโอบีวันก็รู้สึกได้ถึงทั้งเครื่องยนต์ที่สั่นเบาๆ อยู่ใต้เขาทั้งสองและการเคลื่อนไหวร่างกายแม้เพียงเล็กน้อยของเบล 

แม้แต่ตัวโอบีวันเองก็ออกจะประหลาดใจกับการกระทำที่เหมือนเด็กได้ใจของตัวเอง โอบีวันไม่เคยจะแสดงความรักอย่างเปิดเผยแบบนี้กับคนรักคนไหนมาก่อน อันที่จริงเขาเป็นฝ่ายที่ค่อนข้างจะเก็บกริยา เก็บเนื้อเก็บตัวเสียด้วยซ้ำ อาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าแม้แต่ตอนนั้นเขาก็ยังรู้สึกว่าการที่เขาไปมีความสัมพันธ์กับคนอื่นถือเป็นการทรยศต่อไควกอนก็ได้กระมัง แต่ครั้งนี้เขาเลือกที่จะมาเอง เขาโตพอที่จะรู้ว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับเบลเป็นมากกว่าเพียงแค่แรงกระตุ้นจากฮอร์โมน เขาต้องการที่จะสัมผัส ต้องการรู้สึก ต้องการซึบซับความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นไว้ทั้งหมด แม้แต่ประสบการณ์อันโชกโชนของเบลก็ยังไม่สามารถจะมาบั่นทอนความมั่นใจของเขาได้ เขาเหมือนอยู่ในช่วงที่กำลังกระหายความรู้ใหม่ๆ ประสบการณ์ใหม่ๆ ราวกับว่าเขากำลังเรียนกระบวนดาบท่าใหม่อยู่เลยทีเดียว 

โอบีวันแทบจะไม่ได้สนใจว่าเบลกำลังขับยานพาเขาไปที่ไหน เขาฝังตัวเองอยู่ในรสสัมผัสอบอุ่นที่แผ่ออกมาจากร่างของเบล แต่แล้วไม่นานเบลก็ลดความเร็วลงจนกระทั่งยานหยุดสนิท และเมื่อโอบีวันมองขึ้นมาเขาก็พบว่าเขาเข้ามาอยู่ในหุบเขาที่ถูกกัดเซาะด้วยลมและน้ำมาเป็นเวลากว่าศตวรรษ หอคอยหินรูปร่างประหลาดตั้งตระหง่านอยู่เหนือทั้งคู่ หอคอยที่ถูกกัดเซาะอย่างมหัสจรรย์เสียจนไม่น่าเชื่อว่านี่เป็นผลงานของพลังธรรมชาติ หาใช่งานรังสรรค์อย่างตั้งใจของศิลปินคนใดไม่ ที่นั่นเป็นราวกับสวนสวรรค์ของเหล่าเทพ และเขากับเบลก็เป็นแค่เทพยดาตัวเล็กๆ ที่แสนจะกระจ้อยร่อยเมื่อเทียบกับโขดหินเหล่านั้น 

"ข้าชอบที่นี่มากเลย" เบลพูดขึ้นเบาๆ "ข้ามาที่นี่ครั้งแรกตอนที่มาทัศนศึกษากับโรงเรียนในวิชาธรณีวิทยา ตอนนั้นข้าแทบจะไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองว่ามีที่ที่สวยราวกับมีมนต์แบบนี้อยู่ไม่ไกลจากบ้านข้าด้วย" 

"สวยมากเลยนะ" 

"เราโชคดีที่วันนี้อากาศเย็น ปกติที่นี่จะมีคนมาเที่ยวแทบจะตลอดเลยนะ แต่วันนี้ดูเหมือนว่าที่นี่จะมีแต่เราอยู่ลำพัง" 

โอบีวันเผลอลูบไล้แผ่นอกของเบลอย่างลืมตัว แต่เจ้าชายก็หัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือมาจับมือของเขาไว้ "อย่าเพิ่งเลย ตรงนี้มันหนาวเกินไปหน่อย อีกแป๊บเดียวเราก็ถึงบ้านแล้ว ข้าแค่อยากให้ท่านได้มาเห็นที่นี่" เบลลังเล และเมื่อเขาพูดขึ้นอีกครั้งโอบีวันก็รู้สึกว่ามีร่องรอยของความไม่แน่ใจอยู่ในน้ำเสียงนั่น "ท่านชอบหรือเปล่า?" 

"ชอบสิ ชอบมาก" เขากระซิบ โอบีวันรู้สึกดีเหลือเกินที่เบลอยากจะพาเขามาในที่ที่มีความหมายสำหรับตัวเบลเอง "ไว้วันหลังข้าอยากจะกลับมาที่นี่อีก"

เบลไม่ได้ตอบอะไรแต่เขาก็เอนตัวลงมาผ่อนคลายอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของโอบีวัน ความสนใจของโอบีวันค่อยๆ เคลื่อนจากเบลไปยังสภาพแวดล้อมที่แสนจะสวยงามรอบๆ ตัว ในหุบเขานี้ไม่มีเสียงอะไรเลย และโอบีวันก็ปรับลมหายใจของตัวเองให้ช้าลงเสียจนเขารู้สึกได้ว่าความเงียบจากหุบเขาแผ่เขาไปถึงในกายของเขาด้วย เขาจำไม่ได้แล้วว่านานเท่าใดแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้พบกับความเงียบสงบขนาดนี้ เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นเพียงแค่ส่วนประกอบเล็กๆ ไม่มีความสำคัญอะไรเลยเมื่อมาอยู่ในความยิ่งใหญ่อลังการอันแสนจะเงียบงันของสถานที่แห่งนี้ หินเหล่านี้คงจะตั้งตระหง่านอยู่ที่นี่มาตั้งแต่ก่อนที่จะมีเจไดอีกกระมัง ก่อนหน้านี้เขามักจะคิดว่าอายุขนาดอาจารย์โยดาก็ถือว่าแก่มากแล้ว แต่ปรมาจารย์ผู้นั้นก็คงจะเป็นแค่ทารกที่เพิ่งเกิดใหม่เท่านั้นเมื่อเทียบกับความเก่าแก่ของหุบเขาแห่งนี้ และผาหินนี้ก็คงจะยังตั้งอยู่ที่นี่แม้ว่าตัวเขาและมนุษย์ทุกผู้จะสูญสลายกลายธาตุไปแล้วก็ตาม

แต่แล้วทันใดนั้นก็มีแสงสว่างจ้าวาบขึ้นต่อตาของเขา ความเจ็บปวดแล่นเข้าเกาะกุมทั่วสรรพางคย์กายก่อนที่จะสลายไปอย่างรวดเร็วไม่ต่างกับตอนที่มันปรากฏขึ้น ทิ้งให้ร่างของโอบีวันสั่นสะท้าน เขาคงจะสะดุ้งหรือหลุดปากอะไรสักอย่างออกไปเป็นแน่ เพราะเบลหันหลังมามองเขาอย่างเป็นห่วง "เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?"

โอบีวันไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบอย่างไร เขารู้สึกถึงความไม่สบายใจและความหวาดกลัวที่แล่นเข้าจับจิตใจในช่วงเวลานั้น แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถจะอธิบายได้ว่าสิ่งที่เขาเห็นนั่นมันคืออะไรหรือว่ามันหมายความว่าอย่างไรกันแน่ เบลแตะนิ้วเยือกเย็นเข้าที่ข้างแก้มของเขาแล้วโอบีวันก็หลับตาลง พยายามจะปรับจังหวะการหายใจของตัวเองให้เป็นปกติ ไม่ว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อสักครู่จะเป็นอะไรมันก็ผ่านไปแล้วและมันคงไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไรเป็นพิเศษสำหรับเขา สิ่งที่สำคัญก็คือขณะนี้เขาอยู่ที่นี่ อยู่กับเบลที่นั่งพิงอยู่กับตัวเขา แต่แล้วความรู้สึกนั้นก็ทำให้ใจของเขาเศร้าอย่างอธิบายไม่ถูก ราวกับว่าเบลจะสลายกลายเป็นอากาศธาตุไปต่อหน้าต่อตาเขาก็ไม่ปาน ไม่หรอก เรื่องนั้นเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก นี่เป็นเพียงแค่จุดเริ่มต้นของเขาสองคนเท่านั้นเอง

เขากระชับวงแขนโอบรอบเบลให้แน่นเข้า ดึงให้ร่างของเบลเข้ามาแนบชิดกับตัวเขามากขึ้นไปอีกก่อนที่จะฝังใบหน้าลงบนลำคอของเบล

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น?" เบลถาม

โอบีวันส่ายหน้า "บางทีข้าก็เห็นอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อย ข้าไม่ค่อยรู้หรอกว่าสิ่งที่ข้าเห็นมีความหมายถึงอะไร"

"ท่านเห็นอะไรล่ะ?"

"ข้าไม่รู้ ตอนนี้มันก็ผ่านไปแล้ว"

เบลนั่งเงียบๆ อยู่ครู่ใหญ่ๆ เขาใช้หัวแม่มือลูบวนเป็นวงบนหลังมือของโอบีวันเบาๆ รอให้โอบีวันรู้สึกเป็นปกติ เมื่อโอบีวันดูเหมือนจะสงบใจได้แล้วเบลก็ถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง "โอเครึยังครับ?"

"โอเคแล้ว" แต่ความไม่สบายใจก็ยังคงอยู่ในใจเขา เขาอยากได้รับสัมผัสจากเบล อยากให้เบลจูบเขา แต่คราวนี้เขาอยากให้ทำให้มันถูกต้อง อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ อยากจะสำรวจร่างกายของเบลและค้นพบตัวเองผ่านทางมือของคนรักคนใหม่ของเขาคนนี้ เขาอยากจะสอนและอยากจะเรียนรู้ อยากจะหายตัวไปในห้วงอารมณ์เพียงเพื่อจะให้เบลค้นหาเขาจนเจออีกครั้ง ชั่วขณะนั้นเองที่เขารู้สึกขึ้นมาว่าเขาทั้งสองอาจจะไม่ได้มีเวลามากนัก ชีวิตช่างเป็นเรื่องเปราะบาง จักรวาลอันกว้างใหญ่นี้อยู่ได้บนสมดุลที่เพียงแค่ใครมากระทบเบาๆ ทั้งจักรวาลก็อาจจะพังทลายกลายเป็นฝุ่นผงไปเสียสิ้น แต่เสียงของไควกอนที่เขารักดังก้องอยู่ในหัวอีกครั้ง /มีชีวิตอยู่ในปัจจุบัน/ และถึงแม้ว่าครั้งนี้ตัวเขาจะอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของคนอื่นนั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเสียหายอะไร ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นมันกลับเป็นเรื่องที่ดีเสียอีก

"กลับบ้านกันเถอะ" เขากระซิบที่ข้างหูของเบล

และถ้าโอบีวันมองจากทางด้านหลังมาเห็นได้ เขาก็จะพบว่าเบลเผยอยิ้ม "ข้าถือความต้องการของท่านเป็นคำบัญชาครับ เบนดูของข้า"

ชื่อนั้น ชื่อเก่าที่ใช้เรียกเหล่าเจไดที่มีความหมายว่า "ผู้มีเกียรติ" หากแต่ก็มีความหมายว่า "ผู้เป็นที่รัก" อีกด้วย โอบีวันไม่รู้ว่าเบลตั้งใจเลือกใช้ความหมายอันไหน แต่เขาก็รู้สึกเป็นสุขกับความเป็นไปได้ทั้งสองทาง

เสียงเครื่องยนต์กระหึ่มขึ้นอีกครั้ง แล้วยานก็พาเขาทั้งคู่ออกสู่บนท้องฟ้าอันเยือกเย็นเบื้องบน

 

\- END -


End file.
